


Deep

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Early in Canon, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Reddington go undercover together, but his protectiveness gets in the way of the missions. Liz finds herself attracted to Reddington and she is eager for him to admit his feelings, but he holds back. When his jealousy becomes worse, she confronts him about it and he finally cracks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a suggestion for a fic where Red and Lizzie are undercover, and he's jealous, protective and possessive of her, so I started this one. Don't worry, I'll continue to update (and complete) my other works in progress as always. :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz felt butterflies erupting in her stomach as Reddington finished explaining his plan to the task force. She gave him a sarcastic look.

“I have to go undercover as a sugar baby?” Liz asked skeptically. 

“Yes, unfortunately. Robert Morris doles out his ill-gotten gains and tricks of the trade exclusively to young women who accept his affections.” Red said with an expression of disgust. 

“How can you ask Agent Keen to do this?” Ressler asked angrily. 

“There’s no other way. Besides, I will be there to watch over her.” Red said. 

“It’s okay, I’ll do it.” Liz said determinedly. 

Cooper silently pondered the issue while Ressler sighed irritatedly. 

“The intel better be worth the risk to Agent Keen. You can go ahead with the mission, but be careful. Elizabeth, only go as far into character as you feel comfortable doing. We don’t expect you to do anything with Morris. Reddington, you’re getting her into this ridiculous situation and we need you to look after her.” Cooper said. 

“I _will_.” Red insisted. 

“Fine. You’d better go prepare now. Give us an update as soon as you’re able.” Cooper said. 

Liz nodded and left the black site with Reddington; he ushered her into the back seat of a black sedan and the chauffeur began driving. 

“Where are we going now?” Liz asked. 

“We’re going to my hotel, where you can don your costume of a sort. I had some suitable clothing and accessories delivered for you.” Red said as he put his sunglasses on and watched the scenery. 

“What, like a mini skirt and stripper heels?” She joked. 

“Yes, exactly.” He said. 

The smirk disappeared from Liz’s face. This would be her least favourite mission so far.

When they arrived at the hotel, they went up to Reddington’s suite and he led her into the bedroom, where a clothing rack stood near the closet. Liz eyed the sparkly dresses, mini-skirts, low-cut tops and sultry lingerie. 

“Wow. Which of these am I supposed to wear?” Liz said unenthusiastically. 

“You have your choice from these items, but may I suggest an outfit?” Red said. 

“Um…sure.” She said. 

Red went to the clothing rack and picked up a very short black strapless dress and put it on the bed. 

“This dress…with _this_ underneath…” Red said, placing the completely see-through black lace panties on the bed. 

Liz gave Reddington a sidelong glance. 

“…Okay.” Liz said, then she waited for the rest of the outfit. 

Reddington appeared to be finished. 

“What about a bra?” She asked. 

“You won’t be wearing one.” He explained. 

“Uh…” She said hesitantly. 

“Lizzie, you’re a sugar baby. You want wealthy men to be drooling over you and enticed by the idea that you’re not wearing a bra. Not that they wouldn’t be drooling over you as you are, it’s just that you need to be convincing.” He said. 

Liz was flattered, and she averted her gaze from Reddington’s charming eyes to the outfit on the bed. 

“Okay…” She said. 

“You also want to give the impression of easy access. Your dress can easily be pulled down, or up.” He added. 

Liz’s mouth dropped open slightly. 

“Uh…right.” She said, trying to sound as nonchalant as Reddington about this whole thing. 

“You can choose your own jewelry and makeup, but I’d suggest the black or gold stiletto heels. No hosiery.” He said. 

“Okay. Anything _else_?” She asked with attitude. 

“No, that’s it. I’ll leave you to change. I don’t need to change.” He said, then he left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Liz waited nervously to make sure Reddington wasn’t going to open the door again, then she began undressing. She took her slacks and blouse off, then her bra and panties, and her socks. She put the black lace panties on and they fit perfectly; she glanced in the mirror and she certainly looked sexy in them. She was going to look the part. Liz slipped into the dress and pulled it up over her breasts. She felt naked in this outfit, but it would have to do. She then tried on the black stilettos, which also fit like a glove. 

Red was sitting in the armchair, idly flipping through a home decor magazine when Lizzie appeared from the hallway. She was a vision of beauty; a vixen. Her hair was in loose waves off to the side, her eyes were dramatic with flirty doll-like lashes, and her lips were glossy but not heavily coloured—perfect for kissing. She could stop traffic, as well as a few of the old wealthy men’s hearts. He was lost for words as she approached him. Liz noticed the way Reddington was gaping at her, and she almost blushed.

“Do I make a good sugar baby?” Liz asked humorously to ease the tension. 

“…Definitely.” Red said, still studying her; he wanted her to be _his_ sugar baby. 

Liz felt nervous, flattered and a little annoyed as Reddington continued surveying her appearance, especially her cleavage. The way he was raking his eyes over her was scandalous. 

“…Shall we?” Liz said, finally prompting Reddington to stand up. 

Liz thought the front of his trousers looked a little more noticeable…the thought made her uncomfortable yet it piqued her interest. He went to the door and held it open for her, then they left the hotel. As they got into the car, Reddington eyed her legs and the hem of her extremely short dress. 

“So um…what exactly is your character in this mission? Are you going to be there, looking for a sugar baby, too?” Liz asked. 

“Yes, that’s the idea.” Red said. 

Liz suddenly felt possessive of him, and she mentally kicked herself in the ass for it. 

“Okay.” She said. 

The drive was fairly long, so as they pulled up to the mansion where the party was being held, Liz took out her mirror and applied more lipgloss. She could feel Reddington watching her like a hawk. She put the mirror and gloss away in her tiny clutch, then she looked expectantly at him. He wasn’t getting out yet. 

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Red said solemnly. 

“…Thanks.” Liz said. 

“I mean it.” He said. 

“I know.” She said. 

Red was having second thoughts about bringing Lizzie here for this mission. She’d be on display for countless wealthy, not to mention unsavoury, men. He forced himself to open the car door and get out.

“Go in a little ahead of me.” Red directed. 

Liz swallowed nervously, but she nodded and walked to the door of the mansion. She rang the doorbell and the bouncer ushered her in without hesitation. All eyes were on her as she entered a vast room full of opulent furnishings, suited men and scantily clad young women. They were chatting, flirting, drinking, cuddling, and one young woman was even being fed grapes by her sugar daddy. Liz was appalled, but she focused on the mission. She surveyed the room, trying to identify her target, Morris. She was suddenly approached by a man in his late eighties. 

“Hello there, pretty girl. I may be the oldest here but I’ve got the most cars. Do you like cars?” The man said, leaning uncomfortably close to her face. 

“I’m sure she likes cars, but she’d probably prefer a dick that still works.” Red said. 

Liz blushed lightly and just stared at the two men. The octogenarian looked peeved, but he walked away. She stared at Reddington. 

“…I’m not sure how to do this. I can’t spot the target, so I have to mingle, as horrible as that will be.” Liz said in a hushed tone while pretending to introduce herself to him. 

“He might be elsewhere. Just try to blend in, although it’s impossible in that dress.” Red said. 

Liz was wondering why Reddington was so full of compliments. Perhaps her sugar baby outfit was working on him, too. That would be interesting. 

“Let’s go over here and enjoy some champagne.” Red suggested. 

Liz followed Reddington across the room and he picked up two flutes of champagne from a server on the way. They stood together near a corner and kept a watchful eye on the crowd for their target. 

“You smell delectable, by the way. I didn’t have any perfume delivered for you…” Red said, wondering why Lizzie smelled so fantastic. 

“Oh, thank you. It’s actually my hair. I used some styling products to curl it a little bit.” Liz said. 

Red watched Lizzie lightly tug at a wavy lock of hair as she talked, and he was tempted to put his fingers into her hair. He wanted to kiss her and taste her lipgloss. He wanted to gently grasp her hair, tilt her head back and sensually devour her neck. Red realized Lizzie was staring expectantly at him; he’d spaced out while fantasizing about her. 

“Sorry, I missed that last part, my mind was somewhere else entirely.” Red said. 

“I was just saying I managed to fit a travel-sized version of the hair stuff in my clutch. It’s deceptively roomy.” Liz said, smirking. 

“I’m glad.” He said amusedly. 

They glanced around and Liz was approached by another man, despite occupying herself with Reddington. 

“Where did _you_ come from? It seems we have fresh meat this time.” The man said, referring to Liz being a new sugar baby. 

Liz wasn’t sure how to respond, but Reddington cut in again anyway. 

“Nice try asshole. Next time, try to refrain from such disgusting metaphors, and you might get lucky.” Red said irritatedly.

Liz cringed; Reddington’s intervention this time was even more aggressive.

“What’s your problem?” The man asked him. 

“I’m offended by your caveman-like approach to flirtation.” Red said. 

“It’s got nothing to do with you.” The man said defensively. 

“It’s got everything to do with me. You cut into my conversation with this lovely woman to refer to her as meat. Go away before I remove your testes and serve them as appetizers. _You _can be the meat at this party.” Red said calmly. 

Liz cringed again, but the man just scoffed angrily and walked away. 

“You don’t have to be so aggressive.” Liz whispered. 

“…They’re irrelevant. We’re here to interact with our target.” Red said. 

Liz noticed that Reddington failed to explain his aggression. It seemed a lot like jealousy. 

“This is taking forever, and my feet are killing me. Can we sit down?” Liz said. 

“Sure. Come on.” Red said, leading her to a small settee. 

They sat so close to each other, their legs were touching. Liz embarrassedly looked at the pair sitting across from them, a good distance away. The sugar baby was sitting on the man’s lap, twirling her hair and acting interested in whatever he was saying. Liz could tell the younger woman was envious of her, though; she was eyeing Reddington. There was a different pair feeding each other grapes; it seemed to be a running theme. Red glanced around and noticed some red grapes. He picked up a couple and held them in his hand. 

“Would you like me to feed you some grapes?” Red said, half-joking. 

Lizzie laughed heartily, which delighted him. 

“No.” She chuckled. 

“Are you sure? It would look good for our cover.” He said quietly. 

Lizzie almost glared at him, but she was smirking. Her cheeks flushed slightly, then she leaned closer and opened her mouth. Red gently placed the grape between Lizzie’s luscious lips, teasing her a little by still holding onto it. She blushed more as he playfully rubbed the grape on her lower lip before letting her have it. Liz felt embarrassed and she found this situation a little humiliating, but on the other hand, it was intriguing to be in these roles with Reddington. He would make the perfect sugar daddy for her…not only would he spoil her, but he was devastatingly handsome and sexy. She’d actually want to do things to him. Liz couldn’t believe where her train of thought was going. Reddington had another grape poised at her lips, and something came over her. She instinctively licked it and suggestively put her lips around it before taking it from him. Red was astonished; Lizzie was getting into her role, and causing a stirring in his trousers. 

“May I touch your leg? Your skin looks very smooth…” Red said. 

“Yes.” Liz said. 

Liz was surprised, but she just went with it. Reddington’s warm hand went to her shin first, then he slowly stroked up over her knee and thigh until he reached the hem of her mini dress. He stopped there and reluctantly took his hand away. 

“You’re silky smooth…” Red said appreciatively. 

“Thank you.” Liz said.

Red briefly looked around the room for their target, but his attention was captured by Lizzie again. 

“That lipgloss…what does it taste of?” He asked. 

“It doesn’t really have a taste.” She said. 

“Hm. It looks like it would be sweet…” He said. 

Lizzie shyly shook her head. 

A server came by and offered them drinks. Red glanced at the drinks tray and got an idea; he plucked the maraschino cherry from one of the cocktails, then he sent the server away. Lizzie was quizzically watching him. He brought the cherry to her lips and she eagerly opened them. Liz was feeling frisky from this sensual game with Reddington, so she was up for whatever he had in store for her. He lightly coated her lips in the sweet liquid from the cherry, then he took it away and leaned closer. Reddington gently kissed her and tasted her lips. She was in shock. Raymond Reddington, Concierge of Crime, her informant, was kissing her. His kiss was thrilling, electric and arousing. Liz felt like she was going to melt into the settee, especially when his tongue just barely entered her mouth. She felt the warmth of arousal in her lower abdomen and between her legs as she began craving him. She was still in a daze when she realized the kiss had stopped; she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. The kiss was over much too soon.

Liz gazed at Reddington and felt completely enthralled; he was certainly working his magic on her tonight. However, she wasn’t sure where their cover ended and their real selves began. She decided to just enjoy the fun while it lasted. Liz gave him a skeptical look when he put the cherry stem in his mouth, but several moments later, he’d successfully tied a knot in it. She giggled as he showed it to her; he was clearly skilled with his tongue...

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Liz said amusedly. 

“I have many hidden talents…” Red said mysteriously. 

Liz was intrigued, but the moment was interrupted when Reddington spotted Morris across the room. 

“Sorry, Lizzie, but our target is here.” He said. 

Liz glanced over her shoulder and saw him. She sighed and dreaded the interaction.

“Okay. Wish me luck.” Liz said, then she very reluctantly got up from the settee and approached Morris. 

Red watched Lizzie from a distance; she smiled and began flirting with Morris. Morris took her hand and kissed up along her wrist, which made Red’s blood boil. After only a few minutes of conversation, Morris gestured to the hallway; he put his hand on Lizzie’s lower back and ushered her down the hall to where the private rooms were. Red stood up and went to the hallway, where he glimpsed Morris letting Lizzie into a room. They went in and the door closed. 

Liz was extremely uncomfortable being in a private room with a strange man. She had to muster up all her training and undercover skills. 

“I like when my sugar daddies are naughty. Do you have any naughty secrets? Have you been a bad boy, Mr. Morris?” Liz purred. 

He advanced on her and groped her butt cheek. 

“You have no idea.” Morris said, advancing on her until she backed into the bed. 

Liz couldn’t help falling back onto the bed underneath him. 

“Tell me.” She said rather urgently; she needed the intel _fast_. 

The door suddenly burst open and slammed against the wall. Morris turned back towards the door and Liz was relieved to see Reddington, although she didn’t complete the mission yet. 

“Who the hell—?” Morris said angrily as he stood up. 

Red stepped closer and clutched Morris’ throat, painfully pressing into it. Morris was easily guided away from Lizzie. 

“She’s not the one for you. I’m taking her.” Red said, pressing a little deeper into Morris’ throat. 

Morris spluttered and gasped; Liz became concerned Reddington was going to kill him, so she gently touched his shoulder, drawing his attention. Red looked at Lizzie and realized she was okay; he also realized he probably shouldn’t kill Morris at this point in time. He let go and while Morris caught his breath, Red took Lizzie’s hand and led her all the way out front to their waiting car. 

“I didn’t get any intel.” Liz finally said. 

“It’s fine.” Red said. 

“I was going to defend myself as soon as I got some information.” She said. 

“I know, but I couldn’t let him touch you.” He admitted, staring out the window. 

Liz quietly processed this information; Reddington _was_ jealous. He seemed to be ashamed about that, however, and he continued to avoid looking at her while they drove back to his hotel. They silently went up to his suite and he let her in, then they finally looked at each other. 

“So…back there…when you were flirting with me, that was real…?” Liz said softly. 

Red averted his gaze once again. 

“…I’ll take the blame for the mission failure.” Red said. 

Lizzie was suddenly very close in front of him, so she was becoming impossible to avoid. 

“Raymond…” Liz said quietly, seeking eye contact with him. 

Red was somewhat startled; she’d never called him that before. He finally looked into her brilliant blue eyes. 

“I…liked it.” She said. 

“What did you like, Lizzie?” He asked softly. 

“Flirting with you…your _kiss_…” She said. 

“I got a little carried away. I tend to go deep into character.” He said. 

Liz wanted him to go deep into _her_.

“But…” She began. 

Reddington stepped away from her. 

“We should get changed and report back to the task force. Like I said, I’ll take the blame and whatever consequences they want to impose for this failed attempt.” Red said. 

Liz was left feeling puzzled and disappointed as Reddington went into the bathroom and closed the door. She sighed frustratedly and went into the bedroom to change back into her regular clothes. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was sulking a little on the way to the black site; she felt rejected by Reddington, and the rejection was extra frustrating because he’d shown obvious signs of wanting her. She didn’t understand why he was holding back. When they arrived and went in, only Cooper was there, reviewing some paperwork. He looked surprised to see them. 

“What happened?” Cooper asked. 

“I didn’t get any intel from Morris.” Liz said. 

“It was going too far and we had to back out.” Red explained. 

“Oh. Are you alright, Elizabeth?” Cooper asked. 

“I’m fine. Reddington stepped in and helped me escape the situation before anything happened.” Liz said. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Cooper said. 

“…You’re not disappointed about the failure?” Liz asked. 

“No, it was a risky operation and I’m just glad you’re okay. I’m sure there are other missions that will pay off. For now, go home and rest.” Cooper said. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Liz said; she was relieved that she and Reddington weren’t going to be punished for botching the mission. 

Cooper nodded, then she stepped outside his office with Reddington following her. They walked out to the parking lot. 

“Well…we can relax now. We’re not in trouble.” Liz said. 

“Yes.” Red said. 

“…What are you going to do now?” She asked hopefully. 

“I’m going to have a drink and go to sleep.” He said. 

“Oh…okay.” She said disappointedly. 

“I’ll be in touch tomorrow with a new case. Have a good night, Lizzie…” He said more softly. 

“Okay. You too. Night, Raymond.” She said. 

“…Goodnight.” He said, then he got into the back of his car and the chauffeur drove away. 

Liz got into her car and drove home to her empty apartment. She sighed and turned the lights on, then she went into the bathroom and showered. She then went into the bedroom to put some pyjamas on. She watched TV for a while and had a snack, then she decided to go to bed. Liz turned her lamp off and got comfy; she was almost asleep when she heard a quiet knock. She ignored it and continued dozing, but the knocking came again, slightly louder. Liz groaned and got out of bed, realizing someone was at the door. She sleepily peered out the peephole and saw Reddington standing there. Her heart skipped a beat and she was very much awake now. She wanted to rush off and change into some clothes, but there was no time. She opened the door. 

Red briefly surveyed Lizzie in her adorable polkadot pyjama tank top and matching shorts. She wasn’t wearing any makeup and her hair looked clean and un-styled. 

“Hi.” Liz said shyly; she was self-conscious in pyjamas with no bra. 

“Hello, sweetheart. You left your clutch behind.” Red said, brandishing the tiny bejewelled purse. Of course, he didn’t tell her that he lovingly held it, looked through it and sniffed it before bringing it back to her. It smelled like her hair products, sweet and enticing. 

Liz wondered why this couldn’t have waited until tomorrow, but she was pleased. Reddington seemed to be sending signals again. 

“Thank you.” She said, then she gently took the clutch as he handed it to her. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I’d come drop it off. I hope I didn’t disturb you too much.” He said. 

“No, it’s fine. I appreciate it. Um…want to come in for a tea or something?” She said. 

“…I wouldn’t want to keep you up.” He said. 

“It’s okay, really. I’m awake now.” She said, smirking. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Yes! Come in.” She said, stepping aside. 

Red stepped inside and closed and locked her door for her, then he followed her to her kitchen. She filled the kettle and turned it on. 

“I’ve just got orange pekoe, is that okay?” Liz said. 

“Yes, you can’t go wrong with orange pekoe.” Red said. 

Red watched Lizzie take a tin down from the cupboard and put the tea bags into the mugs. She replaced the tin and picked up the container of sugar. 

“How do you take your tea?” Liz asked. 

“Two sugars, and some milk, please, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“Okay. Same as me.” She said, then she scooped the sugar into the mugs. 

Red was staring at her cute pyjamas, and her even cuter butt. She then turned around, so he quickly looked away. 

“Oh, please sit and make yourself at home.” Liz said. 

“Thank you.” Red said, then he sat at the dining table. 

Liz could feel Reddington’s eyes on her as she finished making the tea; she felt nervous and excited. She put the milk in the fridge and brought the mugs to the table. 

“Here you go.” Liz said softly. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Red said. 

Liz glanced at Reddington; there was that term of endearment again. She sat down beside him, at the head of the table, instead of across from him. She wanted to be close to him. 

“So, you’re not tired, or…?” Liz probed. 

“I don’t know. I just…couldn’t sleep. I suppose I was thinking too much.” Red said. 

“Yeah, that happens to me, too.” She said, smiling. 

They were silent for a little while, carefully sipping their hot tea and glancing at each other. Liz was puzzled when Reddington suddenly sighed heavily. 

“I couldn’t…” Red began. 

“…What?” Liz gently probed. 

“I couldn’t stand the thought of you and Morris…” He said, then he trailed off. 

“I wasn’t going to let it go that far, trust me.” She said. 

“It made me sick…and when I saw him on top of you, I wanted to kill him.” He said in a grave tone. 

Liz swallowed hard and watched Reddington. 

“…I’m okay. You stopped it.” She said reassuringly. 

He nodded slightly. 

Liz still wondered why he was so protective and possessive of her. Since they first met, Reddington seemed to have a special liking for her, but she didn’t know why. Now, it seemed it was because he wanted to be with her, but she still wasn’t sure of his intentions, or his feelings. Reddington was enigmatic. She studied him now as he sipped his tea; he had a distant look in his eyes like he was lost in thought. 

“Even though it was weird, I can see why some women like being sugar babies. They get pampered and get tons of attention. They probably also have daddy issues.” Liz said as she pondered the party. 

Red just listened, and he looked at her. She continued. 

“I was the envy of all of them. I had the best sugar daddy.” She said, then she giggled into her cup. 

“Morris?” He asked. 

“No! _You_, silly!” She said. 

“Oh. Well, I am probably the wealthiest out of all of them.” He said in surprise. 

Lizzie smirked and shook her head at him. 

“No, it’s because you’re the sexiest.” She said. 

Red felt hot under the collar all of a sudden; he’d missed her point entirely like an idiot, and she was flattering him. 

“I see. Uh, thank you for saying that.” He said. 

“Reddington, I’m surprised at you. You’re normally so confident. Arrogant, even. Don’t you know how attractive you are?” She said amusedly; she didn’t know Reddington had any modesty.

“Well…” He began. 

“Well you’re very attractive. I was ready to be your sugar baby when you were flirting with me.” She admitted. 

Liz smirked and giggled slightly; the look on Reddington’s face was priceless. He didn’t say anything. 

“…And I think you were ready to be my sugar daddy, too…” She said softly. 

That was very true, but Red had a hard time admitting it. 

“It was uh…I should get going. You need to sleep. Thanks for the tea.” He said, standing up. 

Liz was surprised once again as Reddington denied his feelings for the second, third or possibly fourth time this evening. 

“Goodnight.” Red said, then he let himself out of her apartment. 

Liz was astonished. She was awake for a long time afterwards, and slept like crap when she did doze off. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz felt like she hardly slept last night, and it wasn’t just from the late night tea. Her mind kept replaying the events of the mission, the weird sugar daddies after her, the flirtation with Reddington…the way he kissed her. Their kiss felt real, and they had real chemistry; it wasn’t just part of the undercover mission. Why was he having so much trouble admitting it? Liz parked and went into the black site, clutching her large coffee and bringing it with her for sustenance. She stepped into the room and sighed tiredly.

“What is it today? Am I a stripper?” Liz joked. 

“Actually…” Red began. 

Liz gave him a snarky look. 

“I’m kidding, Lizzie, relax.” He said. 

Liz smirked and took a sip of coffee. 

“This time, you’ll come with me to a cat cafe.” Red said. 

“Oh, that sounds cute.” Liz said. 

“It is cute, but it’s also the front for a family of expert fencers. And by fencers, I mean they fence stolen goods. They’re the best in the business. Something like seventy percent of stolen goods from several surrounding states go through them.” He said. 

“Wow, okay. What do I have to do?” She said. 

“You’ll be the one who copies all their files while I distract them. Aram, you have one of those doohickeys for Agent Keen?” He said. 

“A USB drive? Yessir.” Aram said. 

“Yes, one of those.” Red said. 

Aram handed Liz a USB drive. 

“Won’t it take a long time to copy everything?” Liz asked. 

“No, this one is super fast.” Aram said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz put it in her jeans pocket. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red turned to Lizzie before they exited the car. 

“Remember, the computer is in the back room to the right of the washroom.” Red said. 

“Got it.” Liz said, nodding. 

They got out of the car and went into the cafe, where several people were enjoying the company of cats while chatting and working on their computers. A blue Persian came up to Liz’s ankles. 

“Aww, hello cutie.” Liz said. 

One of the owners came out to greet them. 

“Hi there, would you like something from our menu?” The older man said. 

“Two espressos, please, and your fluffiest cat.” Red said. 

Liz smiled. She watched Reddington sit down, and she followed his lead, sitting in the next chair. The owner swiftly brought two cups of espresso, then he went across the room. He returned carrying a large, white long-haired cat, which he placed on Reddington’s lap. Liz was trying not to laugh. He looked happy and began rubbing the cat’s cheek. 

“Who do we have here?” Red asked, enthralled with his new friend. 

“That’s Pussy.” The owner said. 

“Seriously?” Liz asked incredulously. 

Red didn’t want the owner to be offended, so he butted in. 

“Yes, it’s uncanny, isn't it? She’s got a cat named Pussy at home.” Red said, referring to Liz. 

Liz decided to play along. 

“Right! I do!” She said, chuckling. 

“Is that so?” The owner asked. 

“Indeed. Her Pussy just loves me. Isn’t that right, darling?” Red said. 

Liz was turning red. 

“Sure does! Would you excuse me? I’ll be right back.” Liz said, getting up. 

While Lizzie went down the hall towards the washroom, Red continued to capture the owner’s attention. 

“Has he been microchipped?” Red asked. 

“No, we haven’t thought about it.” The owner said. 

“Oh, well, it’s a good idea. You wouldn’t want Pussy to go missing. They have a wonderful cat clinic downtown, you should check it out. I told my friend to get her Pussy microchipped, too, and she did. She has peace of mind now. By the way, this is the best espresso. My friend and I are a little tired today, and this is picking me up. So how many cats do you have here, total?” Red said. 

Meanwhile, Liz finished copying the files and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was still pounding as she came back down the hall and rejoined Reddington, who was still fussing over the fluffy cat. She sipped her espresso and acted normally, then when they finished, Red handed a wad of cash to the owner. 

“This is for the lovely espresso and the privilege of petting Pussy while I drank it. Thank you.” Red said. 

Liz pursed her lips in an effort to not laugh. Reddington handed the cat back to the owner, then they left the cafe and got into the back of the car. 

“Really, Red?” Liz said, giving him a disapproving look. 

“It was the cat’s _name_.” Red said defensively. 

“Well, you had a little too much fun with it.” She accused. 

“…Perhaps.” He admitted. 

Liz chuckled and shook her head. 

“I got the files, anyway. Aram was right, it didn’t take long at all.” Liz said. 

“Excellent. It’s nice to have a successful mission. Why don’t we celebrate. Pull in here.” Red said, then the chauffeur pulled into a lot. 

“Come on, let’s have a drink.” He said. 

Liz followed Reddington into the dive bar. 

“This doesn’t seem like your kind of place.” Liz said, surveying the shabby surroundings. 

“It isn’t, but they sell alcohol here. Two glasses of neat scotch.” Red said, then he paid the bartender. 

They clinked their glasses together and downed most of the scotch. Red ordered refills. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Liz teased. 

“Maybe.” Red said, smirking. 

They had the second glasses, then Liz really did have to use the bathroom, since she didn’t actually go at the cafe. 

“I’ll be right back.” Liz said, then she went into the back alcove where the washrooms were. 

Liz was startled when a man came out of the men’s washroom and nearly collided with her. He leered at her and reeked of beer. 

“Oho! Are you coming in or what?” The man said, opening the men’s washroom door to ‘invite’ her in. 

“Fuck off.” Liz said exasperatedly. 

The man suddenly hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her into the doorway. She caught the doorframe and stopped herself, then she kneed him in the groin, causing him to stumble backwards into the washroom. Liz glanced towards Reddington, who was now in the hallway with her. 

“It’s fine, just some drunk.” Liz said, then she went into the women’s washroom. 

Red walked into the men’s washroom and glared coldly at the drunken man who accosted Lizzie. 

“Binge drinking is a terrible thing. It causes you to black out and tragically hit your head on urinals.” Red said. 

The drunk was puzzled and angry; he went to grab Red’s collar, but Red grabbed the man’s scraggly hair, turned him around and pushed him down, slamming his face into the edge of the urinal. He let go and the man rolled unconscious onto the floor next to the urinal. He was still alive. Red went to the sink and washed his hands, then he dried them and left the washroom. Liz was waiting to leave the bar. She didn’t see the drunk who’d assaulted her; she saw Reddington leaving the washroom. 

“Red, what did you do?” Liz asked quietly as they left. 

“I didn’t kill him, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Red said as they got into the car. 

“What’s the matter with you?” She asked. 

“That’s a good question.” He said vaguely, putting his sunglasses on. 

Liz let the issue go for now. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At the black site, Liz gave the USB drive to Aram and debriefed the task force. By the time the debriefing was done, and they’d all quickly surveyed the contents of the drive, the effects of the espresso and the scotch had worn off. Liz was tired, but able to drive home, so once the meeting ended, she said bye to everyone including Reddington and went home. She had a very warm, relaxing shower, then she crawled into bed naked and soon fell asleep. She started having a strange dream. 

_Liz was laying across Reddington’s lap on a sofa while he stroked her back. He petted her hair, then down along her spine, over her butt…she stuck her butt up and opened her legs, giving him access. His fingers stroked her delicate folds from behind. She moaned and arched her back again, seeking more stimulation. Liz mewled softly when she felt Reddington’s finger slide into her opening. _

_“More…” She implored. _

Liz was startled awake. She realized her phone was ringing, so she groaned and snatched it off the nightstand. 

“Yes?!” Liz said. 

“Lizzie.” Red said. 

“Ugh. Reddington, it’s…I don’t even know what time it is.” She said with her eyes closed. 

“Two a.m.” He said. 

“I was asleep. What do you want?” She said. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to hear your voice.” He said. 

“…Are you drunk or something?” She asked. 

“No, I was lying awake, thinking about you…I wanted to hear you.” He said. 

Liz became less annoyed; her heart softened. 

“Oh. Okay…hi.” She said softly. 

“Hi.” He said. 

“You can’t sleep again? Maybe you should get that checked out.” She said. 

Liz heard Reddington’s low chuckle in her ear and it sent a shiver up her spine. She unconsciously sprawled out with her legs open as she listened. 

“You’re probably right. I’m sure it’s just temporary, though.” He said. 

“I hope so. For your sake _and_ mine.” She quipped. 

“I know.” He said, and Liz could tell from his tone that he was smiling. 

“…Aren’t you cozy in your cushy bed, with some fancy tailored pyjamas on, and a sleep mask?” She said lightheartedly. 

“No. I sleep naked, and I do not use a sleep mask.” He said. 

Liz suddenly got the mental image of Reddington lying naked on a bed. She was becoming very aroused. 

“Oh…” She said in almost a moan. 

Red noticed Lizzie’s tone was soft and sultry. She seemed to like the idea of him being naked. That was a good sign.

“So you’re naked now?” Liz asked boldly. 

“…Yes.” Red said honestly. 

“So am I.” Liz said. 

Red closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Don’t tell me that.” Red said quietly. 

“Why not?” She asked. 

“Because…” He said. 

“…Because what?” She asked. 

Liz heard Reddington sigh subtly again. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Elizabeth.” Red said, then he hung up. 

Liz was becoming frustrated with Reddington. He was possessive of her, he flirted with her, he gazed intensely and adoringly at her. Yet he _still_ wouldn’t make a move or tell her how he felt. She sighed heavily and put her phone on the nightstand. He called her at two in the morning, interrupting a sexy dream, just to get her worked up about him being naked and then hang up. Was he toying with her on purpose, or was he really that timid when it came to her? While it was frustrating, the thought intrigued her; she could render the Concierge of Crime essentially harmless. She had the power to bring him to his knees. Liz’s mind began wandering towards the gutter at this point, so she cleared her thoughts and turned over. She eventually fell asleep. 

Red had an even more difficult time getting to sleep; his mind kept conjuring up Lizzie, naked in her bed, her silky smooth legs which he felt at the party, the way she seductively took the grapes with her mouth…oh, that mouth…her kiss, her soft lips…Red was being driven insane. He considered satisfying himself, but he denied himself that pleasure. He turned over and just let his mind wander; after a while of not resisting the thoughts, he dozed off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz was preoccupied with Reddington again; she couldn’t figure out how to break down the walls he put up around him. Maybe she should just throw herself at him and be overtly sexual. She walked into the black site; her colleagues and especially Reddington took notice of her. She was wearing a low-cut top, dark red lipstick and a skirt. She was pleased that Reddington stared at her continuously for a couple minutes before the briefing started. 

“Lizzie, today’s mission might make you uncomfortable.” Red warned. 

“…What is it?” Liz asked. 

“It’s a prostitution and sex trafficking ring. They have a kind of brothel, but they traffic the women to circulate the sex workers on a regular basis. They have a reputation for always having new women to keep the clientele interested. They’re so busy, they’re looking for a madam to help run the brothel. You are that madam.” He said. 

“What is with these cases lately?” She scoffed. 

“Are you up for the undercover mission?” He asked. 

“Yeah, of course I am.” She said. 

“Good. I won’t need to have clothing delivered for you this time…your outfit is suitable.” He said. 

Liz pursed her lips and glared at him, feeling insulted. She supposed he was right, though. She did go a little overboard on ‘sexy’ today, trying to get his attention. 

“…Fine. I’m ready, then. Let’s go get it over with.” Liz said. 

“We’ll do a raid after you contact us. You and Reddington can make yourselves scarce while we arrest everyone.” Cooper said. 

“Yes, Sir.” Liz said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was angry with Reddington, so they were dead silent on the car ride to the brothel. When they arrived, however, he gave her some last minute details. 

“I’ll be the one recommending you for the job. Let’s simply confirm how many bosses are there to be arrested in the raid, and then get out.” Red said. 

Liz just nodded. She followed Reddington to the door and they were let in by a weaselly man in black cowboy boots. 

“You must be Xavier and Belinda. Welcome to our little shop of whores—get it? Like Little Shop of Horrors.” The man said. 

“Hilarious.” Red said unenthusiastically. 

“I’m Gerard, one of the owners. Would you like a tour?” Gerard said. 

“Sure.” Liz said; the tour would give them an idea of how many people were there right now. 

Liz and Reddington went on a guided tour of the rooms, which were occupied with women servicing clients. Although she’d never admit it, Liz was aroused by all the naked people having sex. The context of it was abhorrent, but it reminded her of what she wanted to do with Reddington. 

“And back here is our office. This is Frida, Willem and Grant, the other owners. With you running the place, Belinda, we’ll be free to go elsewhere and expand the business.” Gerard said to Liz. 

“Sounds good.” Liz said, hiding her disgust. 

“Yes, this is ideal. Belinda is wonderful at coordinating things, making sure clients are satisfied, and cracking the whip if necessary…literally.” Red said. 

“Great! Now then, let’s take you to see the final area. Our special dungeon.” Gerard said. 

Liz reluctantly followed him, grateful for Reddington behind her; they went down some stairs and into the ‘dungeon’, which was empty at the moment. There was all the usual S & M equipment. 

“This is where you can use your whip, Belinda, with a few select customers.” Gerard said. 

“Lovely.” Liz said. 

“Now, before we officially hire you…I have to sample the wares.” Gerard said. 

“Pardon?” Liz said in disbelief. 

“I need to make sure you know what to do with men, if you’re going to be in charge and teaching the other girls.” Gerard said, advancing on her. 

Suddenly, Reddington was in front of her, there was a sound, and Gerard fell to the floor. She realized what was happening as Reddington continued hitting Gerard in the face with his pistol. Gerard was becoming a bloody mess. 

“Stop! That’s enough!” Liz shouted in surprise. 

Red regained control and grabbed Lizzie by the arm to escape with her. They rushed out a side door and she turned on him. 

“What the hell was that?! What about the raid? They’ll have to scrape him off the floor to arrest him.” Liz scolded. 

Red ignored her and texted Aram to initiate the raid. He ushered Lizzie into the back of the car and the chauffeur speedily left the scene. Liz was waiting for an explanation. Reddington’s behaviour was getting more extreme all the time. He could’ve easily gotten them out of the situation without such force. She watched in astonishment as he took out his gun and used his handkerchief to wipe the blood off it. They were silent once again as they went to his hotel. Liz didn’t know why she was accompanying him to his suite, but she was there now, so she just went with it. They went inside and Reddington took his hat and jacket off. He took his shoes off and went into the bedroom to change. Liz was still in shock when Reddington went into the bathroom to wash up, but she realized she wanted to wash her hands, so she used the kitchen sink. 

Liz turned the water off and picked up a towel to dry her hands, then she jumped when she realized Reddington was behind her. She whirled around and found herself backed into the corner of the cupboards. 

“I’m sorry. Don’t be frightened. I would _never_ hurt you.” Red said quietly. 

“You just…startled me.” Liz said. 

Red looked down at Lizzie’s hands and she was finished with the towel, so he very gently took it from her and hung it up. 

“…You didn’t need to go that far, with that guy…” Liz said. 

Red avoided eye contact with Lizzie. 

“I apologize.” He said. 

“Why did you do it?” She asked. 

“I feel…” He began. 

Liz raised her eyebrows in suspense; Reddington was about to discuss his feelings?!

“Overcome by this…urge to protect you. To keep you safe…and keep you for myself.” Red confessed quietly. 

Liz was stunned. He finally admitted it. 

“You can have me all to yourself.” Liz said. 

Red was now stunned; he looked into her eyes.

“I tried to keep it under control. The way I feel about you. But I can’t.” Red said in a last-ditch attempt at an explanation. 

Liz timidly put her hands on his chest. It was unusual to see him wearing a t-shirt; it felt soft, and she revelled in the feel of his manly chest underneath. 

“It’s okay…” Liz said earnestly. 

She lightly brushed her lips over his. 

“Raymond, I want you, too. I want to be with you…and kiss you…and feel you inside me…” Liz continued.

Liz was taken by surprise when Reddington suddenly captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, then she relaxed as she realized they were _finally_ doing what they both wanted. His hands went into her hair and he pressed firmly into the kiss; they both breathed heavier as he kissed her and took hold of her waist. It was as if he was releasing his pent up feelings and frustration, and it was intense. Liz whimpered excitedly when Reddington pressed his body to hers; she could feel how hard he was. She craved him between her legs. Red was overwhelmed. He had to pause and just look at Lizzie’s face; he cupped her cheeks in his hands. 

“God you’re so beautiful.” Red breathed. 

Liz was going to thank him, but he began kissing her. 

“Mmm…” She moaned; she felt him press his erection against her again. 

Liz found the hem of Reddington’s t-shirt and lifted it up; he took the hint and paused the kiss to take it off. She became even more excited and aroused now that he was shirtless. She pulled up her skirt and took her panties off right there in the kitchen, so he undid his pants. This wasn’t the most comfortable spot for a romp, but it was urgent. They couldn’t wait for a cushy bed. Red looked down at Lizzie’s thighs, hips and pubic hair as her skirt stayed up above hip level. He pulled his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees, and Lizzie’s mouth dropped open; she blushed and lustfully stared at his cock, which was standing to attention for her. Liz felt herself becoming wetter, and her legs felt shaky. Reddington moved closer, so she steadied herself by holding onto his shoulders. She eagerly lifted her leg in anticipation, then he guided the tip of his cock to rub her sensitive folds. 

“Ohhh…” Liz moaned breathily. 

Red was focused on the sensation of Lizzie’s delicate, warm, moist flesh against his tip. He slipped between her inner lips and she coated him with her wetness. Liz exhaled sharply in pleasure when she felt the warm, rounded head of Reddington’s cock slide against her clit; he was lubricated from her fluid, so he glided up and down. She trembled all over and clutched his shoulders more tightly. Liz felt Reddington at her opening again and this time he pushed inside her. She closed her eyes for a moment and moaned quietly. 

“Lizzie…” Red breathed in her ear. 

Red paused just inside Lizzie, allowing her to adjust and allowing him to regain his composure. He wanted this to last. He held Lizzie’s leg up for her, and he subtly moved in and out, gradually nudging deeper. Her silky walls tightly hugged his cock, eventually surrounding almost his entire length. Red could feel Lizzie trembling, and hear her sweet little whimpers as he began thrusting. She became wetter as he fucked her, and the lubrication elicited mewls of pleasure from her throat. He thrust faster and harder. 

“Mm! Red!” Liz whimpered. 

Liz dug her nails hard into Reddington’s bare back as he gave her deep thrusts; he either liked it, or didn’t notice because of his scars. He then gave her quicker, shallower thrusts, which rubbed her g-spot perfectly. His impressive cock was gliding in and out; she'd never felt something so satisfying. Her previous partners paled in comparison. She became weak and breathless as she skyrocketed towards the peak. 

“Ohh fuck…_Lizzie_…” Red groaned intensely. 

“_Yes!_” Liz breathed. 

Red felt Lizzie tightening on him, squeezing his cock as he thrust quickly. He was breathless and frantic. 

“Come in me.” Liz moaned, holding him close. 

Red let himself reach the edge; just as he groaned and started coming, Lizzie mewled loudly and reached her orgasm. They clung to each other as the intense pleasure went through them. Liz could feel herself clamping down on Reddington’s cock while he subtly throbbed inside her. Red gushed heavily several times into Lizzie as her walls seemed to tug at him, keeping him inside. She was incredibly tight. They began catching their breath and relaxing, but Lizzie’s body was still holding onto him.

“You feel fucking amazing.” Red rumbled.

“So do you.” Liz breathed. 

Liz was so sensitive that when Reddington nudged her, she shivered in pleasure. She could feel how slippery they were from his semen. 

“You like that?” Red asked quietly. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

He nudged her again, causing more slippery sensations inside her. Red could tell Lizzie was working towards another climax, so he kept going. She suddenly let out the cutest little whimper and tensed up with her second orgasm. He adoringly rubbed her back and kissed her ear; he nuzzled into her hair and kissed her on the head. Red gently slipped out of Lizzie and slowly helped her shaky leg down. She actually put her hands on the edge of the countertop behind her for support as she gave him an awestruck look. That was a boost to his confidence. 

“Here, sweetheart.” Red said softly as he took the kitchen towel and gently put it between her thighs. 

Just then, Liz felt a warm gush into the towel as she released his semen. It was embarrassing to use a kitchen towel in this way, and she blushed lightly. She wiped herself with it and shyly bunched it up. 

“Just throw it in the hamper in the bedroom.” Red said amusedly. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

She watched Reddington do up his pants, then she took the soiled towel to the bedroom and dropped it into the laundry hamper. She came into the kitchen, put her panties back on and fixed her skirt. Reddington had his t-shirt on again. They looked at each other in disbelief for a few moments, processing what they’d just done. 

“…Are you regretting—?” Red was saying. 

“Hell no.” Liz interrupted, then she grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

Liz kissed Reddington for several moments, then she looked into his eyes. 

“I’ve been waiting for this.” She said. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yes! Desperately. I tried to seduce you, but you just kept pulling away.” She said. 

“…I was trying to protect you.” He said. 

Liz knew he was protective of her, but this didn’t make sense. 

“Protect me from what?” She asked. 

“Me. I knew that if I started something with you…I’d never be able to go back to the way things were. I’d never be able to let you go.” He said. 

“You don’t have to let me go.” She said. 

“Lizzie, you deserve better than to be involved with a notorious criminal…but now you belong to me. No one else will be able to get near you.” He said. 

Liz realized just how deep Reddington’s feelings ran; he was obsessed with her. But far from being unsettled, she _wanted_ to belong to him. She didn’t want to be with anyone else, and she was gratified by his devotion. She touched his cheek. 

“I want to belong to you. I already told you, you can have me all to yourself. It’s what we both want, Raymond.” Liz said. 

Red had a hard time believing Lizzie would willingly surrender to his possession of her, but the emotion in her crystal blue eyes told him she was being genuine. 

“I want to be in your arms, in your bed, in your thoughts all the time…I’ve always thought you were charming, but ever since the other night, at the party…It’s like I’m addicted to you. Your kiss made me wet…and your hand blazed a trail of excitement up my leg. You’re not the only one with strong feelings.” Liz assured him. 

Liz was suddenly embraced by Reddington; he held her tightly. She smiled slightly at the sweet romantic gesture and hugged him in return. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Red asked. 

“Of course.” Liz said eagerly. 

Liz became amused as Reddington continued holding her for a long time. 

“Okay…Red, you can let go now.” Liz said, smirking. 

“You said I don’t have to let you go.” Red teased. 

Liz chuckled. 

“You took that very literally.” She said humorously. 

“Yes.” He said, then he continued embracing her as he guided her out of the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?!” She giggled.

“I’m taking you to bed with me.” He said, then he chuckled and finally released her. 

Liz put her hand into his. 

“Okay, take me to bed.” She said. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Liz went with Reddington into his luxurious bedroom. Prior to the sugar daddy and sugar baby party, she never thought she’d be getting into his bed. After the party, she wished and _hoped_ she would, but never really expected it. Now it was a reality. They were undressing in front of each other. Liz watched Reddington as he got naked first, and she began blushing. She took her panties off, then she crawled naked onto the bed. He joined her and they explored each other’s bodies with their eyes to start with, then with their hands. She touched his chest and gently ran her hand over his shoulder, down his bicep, along his forearm, to his hand. She sensually stroked his fingers and suggestively grasped one.

Red gently took his hand away from Lizzie so that he could hold her waist; they moved closer to each other as he cupped her butt cheek and pulled her. He kissed her softly while he languorously stroked her thigh, hip, side and back. Lizzie laid back submissively, so he put his hand over her breast and began massaging it. She moaned quietly, closing her eyes in pleasure. Red moved down to lightly suckled her nipple. 

“Oh…” Liz said breathily. 

Liz ran her hand over Reddington’s head, with his short fuzzy hair tickling her palm. Red heard the sexiest giggle from Lizzie as she rubbed his head. 

“Your hair tickles.” She purred. 

“Mm.” He responded as he busily pleasured her nipple. 

Red moved to Lizzie’s other breast and gave it the same loving attention. She writhed slightly and opened her legs as he moved his hand down her tummy. Liz felt Reddington’s two fingers lightly press on either side of clit, tantalizingly arousing her. She ground her hips as she began craving direct stimulation. 

“Hmm…I really _do_ turn you on.” Red mused as she moved against his fingers. 

“God yes!” Liz said breathily. 

“And you’re really mine now…aren’t you, sweetheart.” He said seductively. 

“Yes.” She said softly. 

Red felt how hard Lizzie’s clit was between his fingers; he gently made a circular motion, finally going over it. She moaned and squirmed in pleasure. He repeated the motion a few times, then he moved his hand down and delicately teased her slippery entrance with his fingertip. Liz was ready to jump on Reddington to gain satisfaction. 

“And _this_…is mine, isn’t it baby.” Red said lustfully, sliding two fingers inside her. 

“_Yes_!” Liz mewled as his fingers filled her. 

Liz breathed heavier and clutched the sheet beneath her as Reddington deftly stroked her walls. She felt gentle pressure and rubbing on her front wall, stimulating her g-spot. 

“Ohh _Red_…” Liz moaned breathily. 

Liz reached beside her and fumbled distractedly; she found Reddington’s erection, so she grasped it. 

“Mm you’re hard again. Take me, Raymond, I want your cock inside me.” Liz purred. 

Red didn’t hesitate; Lizzie was gushing on his fingers and begging him to fuck her. He gently withdrew his fingers and got on top of her, then he quickly thrust into her wet opening. She mewled quietly and began humping him to meet his thrusts. Liz was panting and in bliss as Reddington thrust fast and hard.

“Oh god…” Liz whispered. 

Red moaned in response and went faster. Lizzie was tightly pumping his cock with her slippery walls and he was already right there with her, close to the peak. She reached up and held the headboard while she whimpered in ecstasy. Red had only dreamed of this before, now it was reality. It was overwhelming. Her sweet little whimpers became louder, then she cried out and tightened on his cock as she orgasmed. He groaned loudly and spurted repeatedly into her as he came. Liz was tense and riding the waves of pleasure as Reddington throbbed inside her; she was so immensely gratified that she experienced another, smaller orgasm, renewing her pleasure. When they both finally began to relax, Liz realized how tightly she was clutching the headboard; she had to pry her fingers off it. 

“Wow…” Liz sighed. 

“Yes…Oh, Lizzie…” Red said, nuzzling close to her ear. 

Liz rubbed his back and nuzzled her cheek against his. He kissed her before slowly pulling out. The warm, wet sensation as he withdrew made her shiver slightly in pleasure. Reddington got comfy beside her and she smiled relaxedly at him. 

“Do you think you’ll sleep better tonight?” Liz asked. 

“Absolutely.” Red said, which made her giggle. 

“Good.” She said softly. 

Red pulled the blankets up over them, then he put his arm over Lizzie’s waist. 

“I’ll order room service in the morning and you can wear fresh clothes from the rack.” Red said. 

“The sugar baby stuff? To work? No…but I’ll wear the clean lingerie under my clothes.” Liz said. 

“You’ll be wearing the same clothes as today, unless you want me to take you to your place early in the morning.” He said. 

“Hmm. I’ll just wear the same clothes, who cares.” She said tiredly. 

“Alright. Sweet dreams, Lizzie.” He said, then he kissed her. 

“You too, Red.” She said, smiling adoringly at him. 

Liz turned over so that Reddington was spooning her, and they eventually fell asleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, Liz was in the black site elevator with Reddington, on their way to the briefing room. He leaned close. 

“I’m going to make you come on my tongue later…” Red rumbled. 

Liz glanced at him and began blushing as the elevator doors opened. Reddington was now very vocal about his attraction to her, unlike before. The floodgates had opened. Her floodgates also opened for him last night…

Ressler nodded at Liz and Reddington, and he noticed her cheeks were red. He wondered why she was so flushed. Perhaps Reddington said something inappropriate as he often did, or she was just warm. Liz was also wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Unbelievably, it seemed she and Reddington spent the night together. 

“…Long night?” Ressler asked Liz. 

“Yeah.” Liz said. 

“Care to explain why you’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday?” Ressler asked. 

Liz blushed. 

“I was too wired after the mission, so I went to Red’s hotel and talked his ear off. I crashed there.” She said. 

Ressler gave her a skeptical nod, then he turned to Reddington. 

“And _you_. What the hell happened to the man we found in the brothel, beaten to a bloody pulp?” Ressler said. 

Red figured it was better to bend the truth than lie outright. 

“He was in the process of assaulting Agent Keen, so I defended her.” Red said defensively. 

“…You had to hit him that many times in defense?” Ressler said skeptically. 

“Yes.” Red said simply. 

“…Let’s move on to the next case. Reddington, Elizabeth, what do you have for us?” Cooper interjected. 

Liz had no clue about a new case, so she looked at Reddington. 

“Well…I’ve been a little preoccupied, so I’m not as well prepared as usual, I’m afraid. But I can give you a name to dig up dirt on: Herbert Glazer. He’s an arms dealer who trades with disgruntled, disillusioned and misguided military personnel all over the world. He pays them astronomically high amounts and they give him some of their best weapons.” Red said. 

“…I don’t have to go undercover?” Liz asked excitedly. 

“That’s right sweetheart, you get a break. I’m spoiling you today.” Red said lovingly, which embarrassed her. 

Liz glanced around briefly, then she just stared at the floor. 

“I already found some stuff on Glazer.” Aram reported. 

“Excellent. We’ll get started on this. Liz, I think Reddington had a good idea. Take a break.” Cooper said. 

“Okay. Thank you, Sir.” Liz said. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave, too. I’m giving Lizzie a ride…” Red said with some sexual innuendo. 

“Yes, you may leave.” Cooper said professionally, although he wondered what was going on between the two. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Liz and Reddington arrived back at her apartment, she went into the bedroom to change and he followed her. 

“I meant what I said earlier…lift up your skirt, Lizzie, and take your underwear off.” Red said. 

Liz hesitated for a moment but then she decided to follow his instructions. She lifted her skirt above her hips and pulled down the red lace panties she was wearing from the ‘sugar baby collection’ at his hotel. Reddington was lustfully eyeing her as the delicate lace garment fell to her ankles. She stepped out of the panties and slipped her shoes off, too. 

“Now lay back on the bed.” Red said, taking his suit jacket off. 

Liz did as he said, and she amusedly watched him roll up his shirt sleeves as if he were about to work on something. He gave her a devilish smile before getting on the bed with her; she opened her legs for him and he laid on his front with his face between her thighs. Liz felt her cheeks warming as Reddington adoringly studied her intimate area up close. He rubbed his cheeks against her inner thighs, kissed into her pubic hair and watched her response when he lightly petted her sensitive folds. Red was enraptured by the look, feel and scent of Lizzie and he wanted to taste her, too. He glanced up at her face and she gave him a lustful, seductive look, so he put his mouth on her. His erection throbbed against the bed as he tasted Lizzie for the first time. 

Liz felt and heard Reddington give a low moan; she felt his warm hands grasp her hips, and his tongue carefully stroking her clit. His tongue was perfectly pleasuring her; he was starting off very gentle, expertly and thoroughly arousing her. Liz smiled as she petted Reddington’s soft fuzzy hair like she did last night. She ran her fingertips and her nails lightly over his head, encouraging him and increasing the intimacy. Red felt that Lizzie’s clit was hard now, so he sucked it, which made her moan and squirm a little. She clearly loved that. He continued doing it, then he moved down and used the tip of his tongue to slip between her inner lips. He tasted her slightly sweet fluid, and it drove him crazy. Red nudged Lizzie’s entrance with his tongue; he felt her push down onto it for a moment. 

Red suckled Lizzie’s inner lips, then he rubbed her clit again. She was breathing heavily and trembling, which delighted him. 

“Mm…Red…” Liz whimpered. 

Red tilted his head off to the side so he could easily and quickly flick her clit with the tip of his tongue. She trembled more noticeably. Liz was getting relentless jolts of pleasure and she was on the verge of climaxing. Her thighs were shaking and she was tense. She mewled as she reached her orgasm. Red felt Lizzie buck her hips up, so he put the tip of his tongue into her tight opening. He tasted and felt more of her beautiful fluid. The sound of her breathing and tiny whimpers, along with the taste of her on his tongue, almost made him come. Liz finally relaxed and slumped limply. Reddington rose up and looked at her face, then he smiled. 

“You’re exquisite.” Red said appreciatively. 

“Thank you.” Liz said, catching her breath. 

Liz watched Reddington get off the bed and stand, and she couldn’t help noticing his erection, which was straining against his trousers and underwear. 

“Let me take care of that for you.” She said, eyeing his bulge. 

“No, just relax, baby. I’m pampering you, remember? Have a rest. I’m going to take a shower.” He said. 

Liz sighed relaxedly and stretched out on her bed while Reddington went into the bathroom, but once she heard the water running, she got up. She took her clothes off and smirked mischievously to herself as she snuck into the bathroom.

Red was surprised when Lizzie gently pulled the shower curtain aside and stepped in with him. She bit her lip excitedly and then knelt down in front of him, taking his semi-erect cock in her hand. He wasn’t going to refuse at this point. She stroked him until he was fully hard again, then she took him into her mouth. Red closed his eyes and steadied himself by putting his hand on the wall. He felt Lizzie’s mouth and hand surrounding him, slowly gliding over him. He felt a vibration, which he surmised was a moan, although he couldn’t hear it over the noise of the shower. Liz did indeed moan as she pleasured Reddington with her mouth. She was thrilled and gratified by it. It was still hard to believe they had this kind of relationship now, but she was ecstatic about it. They had an intoxicating chemistry together. Liz was excited to taste Reddington’s fluid as he became extremely aroused. She pulled back and started licking his tip. 

“Ohhh Lizzie…oh fuck…” Red moaned breathily. 

Lizzie’s tantalizing tongue continued lapping over the head of his cock. He petted her damp hair. 

“Please…” He said, craving satisfaction. 

Liz was pleasantly surprised that she made Reddington beg. She indulged him and took him into her mouth again, this time going faster and tighter. He groaned and became tense, his cock became even harder, and he grasped her hair. Red tilted his head back and took a few harsh breaths, then he felt the intense pleasure hit him. He moaned breathily and clutched the wall for support as he came in Lizzie’s mouth. Liz was immensely gratified as Reddington’s warm, salty semen gushed rhythmically into her mouth for several moments. She swallowed it all, then she felt him relax. 

“Good god, Lizzie.” Red said in satisfaction. 

Liz gently released him, then she giggled happily. She carefully stood up and put her hand on his cheek. 

“You taste good.” Liz said lustfully. 

“Hm. Thank you.” He responded interestedly. 

“You deserve to be pampered too, you know.” She said, smiling. 

“I don’t, really, but thank you.” He said; after everything he'd done in his life, he felt he didn't even deserve Lizzie, never mind her pampering.

“What am I going to do with you? You’re so stubborn.” She said playfully. 

“I don’t know.” He said. 

Liz giggled again, then she let Reddington get on with his shower. She washed up, too, then they got out and dried off so they could have lunch together. It was an amusing domestic scene, with Liz in her pyjamas and Reddington in his undershirt and boxers.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Liz decided to spend her day off with Reddington while the rest of the task force worked on the case of the arms dealer. Reddington had asked her to have dinner at a fancy restaurant, so she was at his hotel, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Liz had used one of the dresses from what she now called ‘the sugar baby collection’ on the clothing rack in his suite. She chose the classiest one; it was a muted gold slinky material with a very low scoop neck. Her cleavage and some of her breasts would be on show for Reddington. She didn’t wear a bra. Liz fastened the delicate buckles on her strapped high heeled shoes and stepped out of the bedroom. She was amused and flattered as Reddington gaped at her.

“…You…wow, I’m speechless.” Red said. 

Liz laughed delightedly. 

“Thank you. And you look amazing in that tux. So impeccable…it kinda makes me want to rip it off you.” Liz said mischievously. 

Red gave her a smug smile. 

“Well, that’ll have to wait until after dinner. I need the tuxedo for now. Shall we?” He said, offering his arm to her. 

Liz took his arm and they went out to the waiting car. Red feasted his eyes on Lizzie’s thigh; the slit in the dress opened as she sat in the back seat. She fixed her dress and he sat beside her, then the chauffeur took them to a lovely restaurant. Liz was impressed by how fancy it was; there were valets, velvet ropes and a man with a reservation list. When they stepped up to the man, however, he seemed to recognize Reddington and they were ushered inside without hesitation. 

Once they were seated at the table, Red perused the wine menu. He noticed, however, that the young waiter looked at Lizzie’s cleavage. It was the briefest of glances, and of course Lizzie’s beautiful breasts would draw attention, but that was still strike one against this young man. Red nearly pushed the wine menu into the waiter’s hand. 

“Your ’96 Dom Pérignon.” Red said brusquely. 

Liz watched Reddington as he eyed the waiter, who was walking away. 

“What’s the matter?” Liz asked. 

Red didn’t want to trouble Lizzie. 

“Nothing, sweetheart.” He said, then he took her hand and gently squeezed it. 

“Thanks for this, Raymond, it’s lovely here.” She said. 

“You’re more than welcome.” He said softly. 

Red leaned back and let go of Lizzie’s hand when the waiter returned with their bottle of Dom. The waiter poured small amounts and waited for them to confirm it was to their satisfaction. His attention was once again captured by Lizzie’s breasts. Strike two. Red ordered their dishes for them, but Liz asked the waiter for a special request. 

“Instead of the potatoes, could I please get extra asparagus?” Liz asked. 

“Of course, madam. Anything for someone of such beauty.” The waiter said with a bow; he got another eyeful of her cleavage, this time close up. 

Strike three. 

On his leave, Red subtly but very painfully grabbed the waiter’s wrist. The waiter looked around nervously. 

“Listen carefully. If you look at my date’s breasts again, I will have you fired and then you will go missing, never to be found. Do you understand?” Red said in a low, threatening tone. 

The waiter just nodded as he winced from the pain in his wrist. Red let go and the man swiftly walked away. Lizzie was looking at him with wide eyes. 

“He’s been leering at your breasts, non-stop.” Red explained. 

Liz self-consciously looked down and tried to pull up her dress but it didn’t work. 

“No, darling, it’s not your fault. Just leave it, you look gorgeous. But if he does it again, I may have to leave for a while…” Red said. 

Liz hoped the waiter avoided looking at her, for his sake. She knew what Reddington did to his enemies. The waiter wisely kept his eyes on Reddington when he delivered their meal. The food was excellent and despite the tense start, Liz enjoyed having a date with Reddington. Afterwards, Red did not tip the waiter; they left and got back into the car. 

“My place or yours, Lizzie? Or would you like me to drop you off?” Red asked. 

“Let’s go to your hotel. I’ll change into some of that lingerie…” Liz purred close to his ear. 

“Mm.” He responded, intrigued. 

Liz was thrilled when Reddington leaned in and kissed her neck. 

“And I’ll remove the tux so you don’t have to rip it off me.” Red said quietly. 

Liz giggled. 

“Good.” She said. 

She closed her eyes and hummed softly in pleasure as his tongue rubbed a ticklish spot on her neck. She got goosebumps and she was becoming aroused. He breathed heavier on her neck, which sent a shiver up her spine. Red wanted to take Lizzie right here in the back of the car; her hair smelled delectable again, her excited breaths and the way her skin tasted…he was ecstatic.

The car stopped and Liz realized they were at the hotel, but now Reddington was kissing his way down her cleavage. 

“Raymond…” Liz said breathily; this felt so good, she was tempted to carry on. 

“Hm…” Red responded, preoccupied with putting his face into Lizzie’s cleavage.

“We’re here.” She said somewhat reluctantly. 

Red continued for a moment, then he sighed and stopped. 

“Let’s go, baby.” Red said, opening the door. 

Liz shyly glanced towards the driver and thanked him. She held Reddington’s hand as they went up to his suite. When they got inside, Red took his tuxedo jacket off and they began getting settled in. Liz took her shoes off and they both freshened up, then they met in the bedroom. She went to the sugar baby costume rack and began looking through the lingerie, but Reddington had other ideas. He came up behind her and slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

“Skip the lingerie. I’d rather have you completely naked.” Red said quietly as he slid the gold straps down over her shoulders. 

“Okay.” Liz agreed, relishing the feel of his fingers on her arms. 

Liz took her arms out of the straps and Reddington continued taking it down her body. Her breasts were exposed since she wasn’t wearing a bra. Red bent down and pulled the dress over Lizzie’s sexy butt and hips, down her thighs and then it dropped to her feet in a shimmery gold puddle. She was standing there in blue lace panties. Red decided to catch up before removing the lace garment. Lizzie turned around to watch him as he undressed, and she eagerly undid his trousers for him. He smirked slightly and took the trousers off, then they were both in their underwear. 

Liz felt very warm, aroused and excited as Reddington put his hands on her hips; he hooked his thumbs under the band of her hipster panties and pulled them down. She blushed lightly when he brushed his lips up her inner thigh and breathed in her scent. He stood up and she stared at his erection, which strained against the fabric of his boxer briefs. Liz timidly put her fingers under the waistband, then she pulled it towards her to clear his erection before pulling the boxer briefs down. She crouched down, then he stepped out of the underwear. Liz knelt in front of Reddington and grasped his very hard cock, gently bringing it down to her mouth. She touched her tongue to his tip, then she leaned closer and licked up along his shaft, returning to his tip, which was starting to weep.

“Lizzie…baby…I want you to ride my cock.” Red said breathily as she tantalizingly lapped his fluid. 

Liz had never heard anything so arousing. She was thrilled. 

“Yeah…get on the bed, Raymond.” Liz said lustfully. 

They reluctantly separated while Red laid back on the bed, then Lizzie quickly straddled him and kissed his neck passionately. They couldn’t bear to be apart even for those few moments. Liz put her hands on Reddington’s chest, and he felt so warm, solid, strong and masculine, it drove her wild. 

“I want you _so_ bad.” Liz whispered. 

Red groaned in response as she began rubbing herself on his erection. She pressed down harder and ground her hips. It felt great, but he wanted more; he wanted to be surrounded by her, deep inside her snug walls. 

“Ohh sweetheart, let me fuck you…” Red moaned breathily. 

Once again, Liz got such a thrill from his voice and the things he said, she became wetter, hotter and more open. It was as if he controlled her body with his voice.

“Yes.” Liz purred as she lifted up and guided his tip to her opening. 

Liz gently pushed down and she closed her eyes as she felt Reddington’s cock slip inside; she slowly rocked up and down, coating him with her wetness. She gradually took him deeper and felt him stretching her and filling her perfectly. It felt rapturously satisfying. 

“Oh god…I…_love_ feeling you inside me.” Liz said weakly and very distractedly as she began moving on him. 

Red almost smirked as he watched Lizzie concentrate so intently. She was adorable. He then began deeply concentrating, too, on the sensations she was giving him. She was slowly moving up and down, becoming more slippery. Red grasped Lizzie’s hips and helped guide her movements; she moaned and breathed heavier, and her legs spread out wider. Liz pushed down harder, taking Reddington deeper. She wanted to be fucked hard and be sore tomorrow from it. She mewled as he pulled her down onto his thick cock while he thrust up into her. 

“Oh, yes!” Liz whimpered. 

Liz lightly clawed Reddington’s chest and looked down into his green eyes, which were burning with desire. He was watching her face and indulging in the view of her breasts. 

“Lizzie…ohh fuck…you’re so wet.” Red said in ecstasy. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred, tilting her head back. 

Red reached up and cupped Lizzie’s breasts; she moaned and rode him faster. She was working up a sweat, trying to go fast enough to reach her climax. Red took hold of her hips again and helped her quicken the pace. He gyrated his hips with each thrust, rubbing different pleasurable spots inside her. Lizzie was making the sweetest little whimpers as he practically bounced her up and down on his cock. They were both breathless and frantic. Liz gasped for breath a few times and saw stars, then she let out a very loud, sexual moan as she began orgasming. Her climax was made even better by the throaty sound Reddington made when he came, and the way their bodies pulsated together as he spurted inside her. She felt herself clamping down strongly on his throbbing cock. Red felt like his orgasm lasted a long time; Lizzie kept tensing and undulating on him, causing more pleasure and drawing out more semen until finally there was nothing left. They both sighed and looked at each other. Lizzie put more weight on him and gave him a dazed smile. 

“Raymond Reddington…where have you _been_ all my life?” Liz said flirtatiously. 

That was a loaded question; Red just chuckled. 

Liz leaned forward and put her hands on either side of his head as she kissed him softly. Her arousal lingered, so she subtly ground her hips and moaned into the kiss. She felt his warm hands gently rubbing her back. 

“You’re so fucking amazing.” Red rumbled. 

Liz pulled back and gave him a surprised look. 

“I’ve never heard you swear this much before a few days ago.” Liz said amusedly. 

“That’s because you never _fucked_ me before a few days ago.” He said smugly. 

Liz giggled. 

“You’re a bad boy.” She purred. 

“Indeed I am.” He said. 

Red gently lifted Lizzie by the hips so he slipped out of her, then he pulled her back down, gliding warmly against her clit. She exhaled sharply and jumped at the stimulation of her extremely sensitive clit. The slippery sensation quickly caused her to orgasm; she shuddered in pleasure and squeezed him with her thighs. Liz rested her forehead on Reddington’s collarbone. 

“Oh my god…” She breathed. 

Red held her down against him and continued slipping on her clit. She whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulders. 

“R-Red, I can’t…” She said incoherently, then she climaxed yet again. 

Red felt Lizzie try to pull away, so he released her hips. 

“I can’t take any more.” Liz breathed tiredly. 

Red smirked.

“Excellent. That’s how I like to end a good romping session.” He said.

Liz shakily attempted to get off Reddington, but her limbs felt jelly-like; he actually helped her roll off him, onto the bed. She started laughing. 

“Thanks. I couldn’t move.” She said wryly. 

“No problem.” He said amusedly. 

Red got up and used a washcloth to tidy himself, then he took a clean one over to Lizzie. She just looked at him, still sprawled limply on the bed, so he placed it between her thighs. She smiled humorously as he got back into bed with her. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow, baby?” Red asked softly as he put his hand on her waist. 

“Hmm. Work, cuddling, sex, some more cuddling…possibly more sex.” Liz said. 

“Sounds wonderful!” He said, making her giggle. 

“I think I’m ready for an early night. I could just fall asleep right now.” She said. 

Red petted her head and kissed her. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Goodnight.” Red said quietly. 

“Night, Raymond.” Liz murmured. 

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

Liz was trying to listen to Ressler at the black site while he explained the progress they were making on the arms dealer case. Her concentration was lacking; all she could think about was Reddington and what they did last night. He’d given her multiple orgasms and made her weak. She was still slightly sore; she shifted in her chair and Reddington gave her a very subtle, sly smirk. She stopped herself from smiling and looked away.

“That was enlightening. Thank you, Donald. Would you like me to loan you some of my people to get this mission done quicker?” Red said.

“No. If we did that, the suspect would end up dead. Or worse, on your pay roll.” Ressler quipped.

“Very well, I just figured I’d offer.” Red said.

Red then leaned close to Lizzie and put his lips to her ear.

“I wish you were sitting on my face right now…it would be _much_ more entertaining.” He said in such a low voice, Liz got goosebumps.

Liz began blushing a little.

“Anything you’d like to share, Reddington?” Ressler asked.

“No, I don’t share.” Red said with a hidden meaning.

Liz gave Reddington a sidelong glance, then she looked at the floor.

“It wasn’t anything relevant.” Liz assured Ressler.

Liz stopped recalling last night’s events and began fantasizing about straddling Reddington’s face. He was incredibly skilled with his tongue; he knew when to go slow and gentle, and when to go fast and firm. His tongue was like a symphony of sensations, a crescendo, working her into a frenzy until…

“Keen, anything to add?” Cooper asked.

“Uh…No, Sir.” Liz said, and she got an amused look from Reddington.

After the meeting, Liz walked to her car with Reddington.

“Did I make you lose your concentration back there, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Yes! All I could picture was…” she said, then she glanced around, “you, giving me oral sex. What the hell.”

“I have been known to drive women to distraction. I’m glad to hear your imagination is so…vivid. Want to know what else I’d like to do?” Red said.

“Yes…” She said quietly as they stood beside her car.

Reddington leaned closer and Liz felt drawn to him; she wanted him to pin her against the car and press his body against hers.

“I’d love to watch you fantasize about me…while you pleasure yourself. Perhaps you have a favourite toy…” He said quietly.

“_You’re_ my favourite toy, Red.” She said honestly.

Red laughed amusedly in surprise.

“Oh, Lizzie. You know just what to say to make my spirits soar…And make me hard.” He said.

Liz glanced down at the front of his trousers.

“Get in. That’s enough talk.” She said impatiently, then she got in the driver’s seat while Reddington got in the back, which was his custom.

“Where are you taking me?” Red asked, intrigued.

“Your place. It's closer.” Liz said.

“Oh, I see.” He said smugly.

Red was pleasantly surprised by how eager Lizzie was to get him somewhere private and satisfy her urge. Several days ago, he had no clue she was interested in him this way, and now she couldn’t get enough of him. He was extremely pleased with the way things turned out. Lizzie pushed the speed limit on the way back to the hotel, then they went to his suite. She took his hat and sunglasses off for him, then she pushed his jacket onto his shoulders, so he took it off. Liz lifted her t-shirt up, tossed it on the floor and took her shoes off. Red was amused as Lizzie took her bra off on the way to the bedroom; he followed her into the room, where they both quickly finished undressing. She stepped close in front of him and pressed her breasts against his chest as she embraced him. He held onto her and tilted her backwards so that he could passionately kiss her neck, which elicited a moan from her throat.

Liz felt Reddington’s warm, strong hands supporting her back; he pulled her closer and she felt his smooth erection rub her abdomen.

“Oh Raymond.” Liz breathed.

Red turned with Lizzie and guided her backwards onto the bed, then he got on top of her. He settled between her thighs and pressed his cock against her delicate folds.

“Mmm. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it sweetheart.” Red said softly as she quietly whimpered and ground her hips against him.

“Yes. I can’t get enough of you.” She said almost desperately.

“You have all of me, baby…” He said.

With that, Liz felt Reddington thrust inside her. She moaned and breathed heavier as he nudged further until he was in all the way. She really did have all of him. He stayed deep, gently rocking and nudging her, making her wetter.

“You love it, hm? Say you love my cock.” Red rumbled lustfully.

“…I love your cock…” Liz purred breathily.

Red felt a thrill shoot along his spine, and he became even harder, if that was possible. He began thrusting fully now, giving Lizzie almost his full length each time. She mewled so sweetly, he wanted to keep hearing it; and he did. She was in ecstasy.

“I love your sweet little pussy. I crave it. I need it…” Red said intensely as he thrust harder.

“Oh!” Liz whimpered; Reddington’s dirty talk was having quite a strong effect on her. She didn’t think she enjoyed the vulgarity of dirty talk, but he made it incredibly arousing.

Liz panted and moaned; the head of his cock and his thick, ridged shaft were rubbing her g-spot, making her weak with mind-numbing pleasure. Red was ecstatic when Lizzie suddenly writhed beneath him, arching her back and making cute little whimpers. She was already coming. As Liz came down from her orgasm, she realized Reddington was still going strong.

“I want to flip you over and mount you.” Red said lustfully.

“Okay.” Liz agreed eagerly.

Red gently pulled out of Lizzie and turned her over onto her front. She opened her legs and stuck her butt up for him, so he lined up and plunged into her again.

“Mm…yes, Red. Take me.” Liz purred.

And he certainly did; she felt Reddington take her roughly. He was really hitting her g-spot and she was in bliss yet again. She clawed at the bed and clutched the sheet; she couldn’t help getting more vocal.

“Oh! God! Yes! _Red!_ “ Liz called out loudly, higher and higher in pitch as she neared another climax.

Red held onto the headboard and thrust even faster into Lizzie, who was squeezing his cock as she tensed up. Lizzie cried out very loudly as she orgasmed, and Red groaned loudly, too. He spurted repeatedly into her until he was spent, then he slumped slightly onto her.

“Lizzie…good heavens…” Red said breathlessly as he recovered. He kissed into her hair and kissed her shoulder.

“That was amazing.” Liz said weakly, with her cheek squished against the bed.

They were nearly stuck together with sweat; Red gently withdrew and got off the bed. He threw a robe and slippers on.

“I need to get ice.” Red said, then he went to the suite door and opened it to find Ressler standing there with a deadpan expression.

“Donald, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Red said, sweaty and out of breath.

Liz panicked and yanked up all the blankets to cover herself as she sat against the headboard. She stared nervously at the bedroom doorway.

“…I came to talk to Agent Keen.” Ressler said.

“Ah, well, you’ll find her in the bedroom. You might want to cover your eyes to avoid offending your delicate sensibilities. I was just about to get some ice.” Red said, then he went out into the hallway with the ice bucket.

Ressler paused for a few moments, then he braced himself and went into the bedroom, where Liz was looking sweaty, flushed and tousled. She also looked scared to see him. He’d heard her cries of pleasure from outside the suite when he was about to knock, so he’d waited. The room smelled of sex and it was hot in there.

“I’d prefer to talk elsewhere, but this is urgent. Aram thinks your phone might have been hacked, so I’ve come with a new one. That’s why I couldn’t call beforehand…” Ressler said akwardly.

“…Okay.” Liz said in a small voice, still tightly holding the blankets under her chin.

“Sorry about this. I uh…didn’t want to interrupt, so I waited a bit…but then I needed to get this phone delivered.” He said.

Red sauntered into the bedroom brandishing a bucket of ice cubes.

“I filled the bucket! We have enough cubes for cold drinks and…other purposes…” Red said with innuendo.

Liz blushed a deeper shade of pink and Ressler became very uncomfortable.

“Reddington, I just came to drop off a new phone for Liz as a precaution. Aram thought her old one might have been compromised.” Ressler explained.

“I see. Would you care to stay for a drink?” Red said.

Ressler almost got a look at Reddington’s package as he sat on the bed only wearing a robe.

“No! I mean, no thank you. I’m leaving.” Ressler said.

“Alright. Thanks for dropping off the phone.” Red said.

“Yeah, thanks.” Liz said embarrassedly.

“No problem. I’ll take this old one back to Aram.” Ressler said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

As soon as Ressler left the bedroom, Red took an ice cube and glided it down between Lizzie’s breasts.

“Ooh, that’s cold!” She squealed.

Ressler paused for a moment at the front door, curious about what Reddington was doing with the ice, but then he shook his head and left.

“It’s hot in here, I figured I’d help cool you down.” Red said adoringly as he brought the melting ice cube down her tummy, leaving a cold wet trail.

Lizzie sighed and her tummy tensed at the cold sensation. Red smirked and moved the cube down over her trimmed pubic hair, quickly along her folds and he held it lightly at her opening for a few moments.

“That felt nice, actually. I’m a bit sore.” Liz said coyly.

“Poor baby.” Red said indulgently, then he kissed her neck and gave her another few soothing moments of the ice cube.

“It’s okay. I loved it. I love when you let loose and show me how much you want me.” She said, smiling gently.

They kissed for several moments, then Red cooled himself by melting the rest of the ice cube on his neck.

“I love when you let loose, too…and get loud enough for coworkers to hear you from the hallway.” Red said, smirking amusedly.

Lizzie adorably groaned and hid her face in the pillow. She was so embarrassed.

“It’s fine, sweetheart.” He assured her.

Liz peeked up at Reddington.

“That was the most awkward situation I’ve ever been in.” Liz said.

Red laughed.

“I’ve had worse, believe it or not. Anyway, he didn’t even say anything about us being together. Or did he?” Red said.

“No, he just told me about the phone and left.” Liz said.

“See? No big deal. Besides, there’s nothing more beautiful than hearing a woman in pleasure. He probably liked it.” He said.

“I think he was disgusted, actually.” She said wryly.

“Either way, who cares. Let’s have some scotch on the rocks, shall we? I don’t want the ice to go to waste.” He said.

Liz smirked and nodded. She was surprised that Reddington wasn’t possessive and aggressive towards Ressler, but she supposed it was because in this situation, it was pretty clear she belonged to him. She was naked in his bed, and Ressler was uncomfortably aware of Red’s sexual prowess thanks to her loudness. Reddington had been smug rather than jealous.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Liz was lying on her front, naked in Reddington’s bed as he massaged her back and shoulders. She could get used to this. She moaned softly and felt like she was melting into the bed. Her phone rang and she answered it.

“Hm?” Liz answered.

“Keen? It’s Ressler.” Ressler said.

“Hi.” She murmured.

“Aram checked your old phone, it wasn’t compromised. You could have it back, if you want.” Ressler said.

“No, I like having a new phone.” She said.

“Alright. I’ve also got an update for you.” He said.

Liz felt Reddington’s warm, strong hands massage her butt cheeks and she moaned subtly.

“…Are you still with Reddington?” Ressler asked.

“Yeah.” Liz said.

“Oh god, I can call back later.” Ressler said.

“No, it’s fine, we’re just relaxing. What was the update?” She said.

“Cooper and I put a plan in motion to arrest the arms dealer.” He said.

“Mm that’s good…” She said distractedly as Reddington’s thumbs gently caressed either side of her opening.

Ressler wasn’t sure if Liz meant the news, or whatever Reddington was doing to her, but either way, it was time to hang up. He didn’t know how the task force was going to function like this; she and Reddington couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“Yeah, so…talk to you soon, bye.” Ressler said, then he hung up.

Liz put her phone down on the bed and she moaned softly while Reddington continued his tantalizing massage.

“The things you do with your hands…You’re making me wet, Raymond.” Liz said breathily.

“Mmm.” Red rumbled lustfully.

Red was kneeling between Lizzie’s legs as he massaged her outer lips with his thumbs, pressing gently and then running his thumbs upwards and outwards, under her butt cheeks. Liz felt Reddington move on the bed and then she suddenly felt him playfully bite her butt cheek.

“Ow!” Liz giggled.

Red’s phone rang, interrupting them.

“Sorry baby, hang on.” Red said, then he answered the phone.

Liz listened and eagerly waited for more of his attention. She was surprised to feel him resume the caressing as he held a conversation on the phone. His fingers lightly petted her delicate sensitive folds, and she sighed quietly in pleasure.

“…I fail to understand why you believe you’re entitled to that.” Red said to the person.

He calmly switched his focus back to Lizzie and tickled her inner lips with his fingertip; she was wet and she longingly stuck her butt up, wanting more.

“I see. You thought it was time to overthrow the old alpha male. Hah! Hardly.” Red said.

Liz got a thrill from being naughty like this, and from Reddington asserting his power over whoever it was on the phone with him. She felt his finger slide into her, and she moaned audibly.

“…Yes, that’s right, I’m multi-tasking.” Red said.

Liz blushed, but then she concentrated on the sensation of his finger very gently wriggling inside her and slipping in and out.

“Mm…” She whimpered.

“I know, baby…” Red said quietly as he blocked the microphone with his fluffy robe collar.

“It was a valiant effort, I must say. I’d warn you, but you already know what happens when the alpha male isn’t ready to retire. Goodbye.” Red said, then he hung up.

Lizzie whined as she yearned for him.

“I know sweetheart, just one more minute.” Red said lovingly.

Red kept using his finger to pleasure Lizzie while he called a contact. She was grinding her hips, rhythmically pushing onto his finger, obviously craving being filled properly. He could barely concentrate, of course, but he had to give an order.

“I’m afraid Karloff just tried to climb the ranks. You know what to do.” Red said, then he hung up.

He tossed his phone aside and gently withdrew his finger from Lizzie; his finger was soaking wet. He swiftly took his robe off.

“No more waiting, baby.” Red said lustfully as he stroked his cock to make himself fully hard.

Liz had been turned on by all the alpha male talk; she got up on all fours and then looked over her shoulder at Reddington. She saw him pumping his cock and she arched her back as she excitedly waited. He came up behind her and she felt his tip against her opening.

“Ohhh yeah…” Liz purred as she closed her eyes.

Red pressed inside Lizzie and they were both immensely gratified. He was finally filling her with his cock; he thrust deeper, then he paused for her to adjust.

“That’s better, isn’t it…” Red rumbled.

“Yes!” Liz mewled.

Liz took hold of the headboard and braced herself against it as she was propelled forward. Reddington began thrusting deeply and forcefully, almost too rough, yet thrilling. She whimpered with each of his thrusts as they stole her breath. He then eased off and gave her shallower, quicker movements, which rubbed her g-spot. Red was pleased when Lizzie moaned and sank down onto the pillow. Her butt was still up in the air and she still had a hand against the headboard, but she put her face into the pillow, which muffled her cries of pleasure. Liz turned her face to the side.

“Red…don’t stop…” Liz implored; she was getting the most perfect stimulation right now.

“I won’t.” Red breathed.

Red made sure to keep on doing what he was doing. Lizzie was clearly in bliss and steadily progressing towards a climax. He felt her walls tightening around his cock, and she continued getting wetter, which felt exquisite.

“Oh Lizzie…” He groaned.

“Mm!” She whimpered softly.

Liz felt herself practically gushing on Reddington; his thick shaft was gliding against her walls and she was wet around her opening. She clutched the pillow and put her face into it for a moment, but she had to turn off to the side again to breathe better; she was panting.

“Lizzie, I’m close…come for me, baby…” Red said intensely; he was worried he wouldn’t last.

“Faster!” Liz mewled.

Liz pushed against the headboard to brace herself better, pushing back against Reddington’s quick thrusting. Her limbs felt shaky and all she could focus on was his cock sliding in and out. She reached her orgasm and let out a high pitched cry of ecstasy. Red was incredibly gratified by Lizzie’s orgasm, and he was relieved he made her come first. He let himself go. He moaned breathily and gently nudged Lizzie’s very tight walls as he gushed heavily into her. Their bodies pulsated together for several long moments, then they began to relax and catch their breath.

“Oh my god, Raymond…I’ve never felt like this before…” Liz said in awe.

“What…satisfied?” Red asked.

She giggled slightly.

“Yeah. I’ve never been _this_ satisfied before.” She said.

“Hm. I’m glad I do it for you.” He said suavely.

That was the understatement of the century; Reddington didn’t just ‘do it for her’, he rocked her world, blew her mind, made her almost scream whenever she came.

“You certainly do.” Liz said weakly.

Liz felt an amazingly gratifying tingle of pleasure as Reddington very slowly pulled out. She then felt his warm semen come out of her opening. Red enjoyed watching his cum drip out of Lizzie. She just stayed still, letting it happen.

“Good girl…I like to see that…” Red said.

“I like to _feel_ it.” Liz purred.

Liz’s phone rang, and she groaned and finally lowered her butt so she was laying flat on her front.

“Ressler?” Liz reluctantly answered.

Ressler noticed Liz sounded out of breath again.

“…Keen, if you and Reddington are finished your sexual marathon for the day, can you both come to the Post Office? We have the arms dealer in custody but he’s not talking.” Ressler said.

Liz sighed irritatedly, but Ressler was right. She and Reddington were spending the whole day screwing each other.

“Okay. We’ll be there shortly.” Liz said, then she hung up.

“Duty calls, hm? Let’s have a quick shower together first.” Red said, getting off the bed.

“Okay, but _just_ a shower. No touching or screwing.” She said firmly.

Red raised his hands innocently.

“I promise.” Red said.

Liz smirked and they went into the bathroom together. They managed to have a surprisingly platonic shower, then they got dressed and took his chauffeur’s car to the black site.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Why won’t he say anything? He knows the jig is up.” Cooper said.

“Well, he has a long criminal history. He probably thinks it’s best to keep silent, if it’s worked in the past with police.” Liz said.

“But we’re not police.” Ressler said.

“It’s just his strategy.” Liz said.

“_I’ll_ get him talking.” Red said.

“That won’t be necessary.” Cooper said.

“Why did you ask me here, then?” Red asked comically.

“To see if you have anything on him that will give us leverage. Maybe we won’t need him to confess.” Cooper explained.

“Alright. Tell him you have a witness to the incident in the armoury back in 2003.” Red said.

“We don’t have a witness to the incident in the armoury in 2003.” Aram said.

“He doesn’t need to know that.” Red said.

“Good point.” Aram said.

“Okay, I’ll do that.” Ressler said, then he went back into the interrogation room.

It worked. The arms dealer spilled the beans about every transaction he’d done. He’d been worried about possible witnesses ever since 2003, so it was his Achilles heel.

“You’re a genius.” Liz said excitedly, then she put her hands on Reddington’s cheeks and kissed him.

Aram was stunned, while Cooper just looked away. Liz remembered she was in the room with her colleagues, and she felt embarrassed. She’d gotten carried away.

“Uh…you and Mr. Reddington are…?” Aram said.

“Yeah.” Liz sighed in resignation as her secret came out fully; Aram was the only one left who didn’t know.

“Wow, okay. Well…that’s good. I mean, I think you two are good together. And Liz, you look really happy and radiant lately.” Aram said.

Liz smiled.

“Thanks, Aram.” She said warmly.

Aram nodded.

Red now felt free to display his affection for Lizzie, so he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She leaned against him as they watched Ressler finish the interview.

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

Liz was feeling nervous about their new mission. She tucked in her tank top, donned her army jacket, then put her hair up in a messy bun. She put her fake glasses on and came out of the bedroom to show Reddington her undercover costume.

“Is this what a grad student looks like?” Liz asked.

“Yes. Do I look like a professor?” Red said.

Liz surveyed his jeans, brown tweed jacket with leather elbow appliqués and glasses.

“Yep.” She said.

“Then we’re all set for our next mission. It’s hard to believe a secret society’s hazing involves murder, but apparently that’s what this university does. Whoever goes through with it and doesn’t get caught is allowed to join. You remember the plan, right?” He said.

Liz nodded.

“We’re transfers to the university, we hit it off and decide to do our hazing as a pair, then we pretend to kill Dembe. We infiltrate the society and disappear as the FBI takes all of its members down.” Liz said.

“Perfect. You get an ‘A plus’ Lizzie.” Red said lightheartedly.

“Thanks.” She chuckled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz had her forged student card in her purse while Reddington had his fake faculty ID on a lanyard around his neck. They descended on the campus separately but met in a prearranged lecture hall, where Red had to actually teach a class. He was excited about this unusual opportunity. He was substituting for a professor who was off sick that day—in reality, the prof was secretly in FBI custody. Red had to teach a psychology class on human sexuality. He noticed Lizzie sat up front, and he initiated contact with her.

“Excuse me, do you have the correct time? I’m not sure this clock is working.” Red said.

“Yes, that’s the right time. I have 10:58 a.m.” Liz said eagerly.

“Wonderful. Thank you…what’s your name?” He said.

“Crystal.” She said.

“Ah. Thank you, Crystal.” He said softly.

Liz smiled and nodded. A guy sat down next to her and studied her closely.

“Did you just enrol in this course?” The guy said.

“Yeah, I transferred here a short while ago.” Liz said.

“Oh. You can borrow my notes to catch up. We can be study buddies. I’m Jay.” Jay said.

“Hi, I’m Crystal. Thanks for the offer…” She said in a noncommittal way.

Liz glanced at Reddington and he looked annoyed; she sincerely hoped his possessiveness wouldn’t jeopardize their mission.

“Let’s start the lecture, shall we?” Red said.

The students all paid attention to him.

“You may have noticed I’m not your regular professor. I’m Dr. Johnson. Yes, it’s my real name and it’s funny that I should be teaching a human sexuality class.” Red said.

The students chuckled.

“You can call me Chris.” Red said.

Liz loosened a tendril of hair from her bun and began twirling it flirtatiously as she stared at Reddington. Their attraction was both their cover, and their reality.

“Dr._ Johnson_, huh? I bet he has an _amazing_ bedside manner…” Liz joked to the girl next to her.

The young woman smirked and nodded subtly, while Jay leaned a little further away, now that she made her desires clear. She wanted the professor, not him. Red referred to the textbook in front of him on the desk for several moments, then he closed it and looked up at the students.

“Why did you all take this course? I’m sure you’re interested in psychology, human behaviour and all that…but it’s also a good way to find out more about sex, under the guise of studying humans.” Red said.

The students looked around sheepishly.

“Well. Let’s talk about the clitoris.” He announced, clapping his hands together.

Liz smirked and covered her face with her hand, trying not to laugh.

“That little bundle of nerves drives women crazy with pleasure, which is immensely fun for all parties concerned. I not only speak from experience, but also research. It’s comparable to the sensation men get from the glans, or head, of the penis. The preferred ways of touching it are in circles or going back and forth, in order to continuously stimulate it. Different areas on the clitoris provide slightly different sensations. The upper right area is the most directly linked with orgasmic pleasure.” Red said.

Liz was experiencing a few feelings right now: embarrassment, arousal and astonishment. Reddington had apparently done actual academic research to prepare for this undercover mission. She glanced around and the women seemed to be pleased with this information while the men were either being enlightened or nodding in understanding. Liz had to advance their cover, so she raised her hand.

“Yes, Crystal?” Red said.

“I think it should be mentioned that it’s extremely sensitive, so the stimulation has to be gentle, at least to start with…” Liz said.

Red was feeling aroused by discussing this with Lizzie. He wanted to gently stimulate her clit right now.

“Excellent point. I wholeheartedly agree. It’s best to start off slow and gentle, and finger it with the hood on—I’m referring to the clitoral hood, which protects it. If the woman indicates she wants more than that, then by all means, give it to her. I usually find that with oral sex, you can use your tongue more directly because it’s lubricated.” Red said.

“Yes…that’s accurate, Professor…um…Chris.” Liz said.

“Thank you, Crystal.” Red said.

Liz blushed as many of the students looked at her.

“Now, on to the g-spot. I figure while I’m here, I might as well raise awareness of the important parts, no pun intended, that way I can contribute to the greater pleasure of women.” Red said.

The students looked at each other, wondering ‘who _is _this guy?’, but they were entertained and interested, despite his weirdness.

“Some women find that it feels weird or that they don’t feel anything different, but some women really enjoy the feeling they get when an area of their front vaginal wall is being rubbed or gently pressed. It helps of course when the woman is aroused. And it’s not very far in, so I find that giving shallow thrusts works better than going all the way in.” Red said.

Liz crossed her legs tightly and squeezed her thighs together to give herself a bit of stimulation. She was getting very turned on.

“I think we’ve covered the best bits—once again, no pun intended. Any questions?” Red said.

Most of the students sat in stunned silence, but a few raised their hands, including Lizzie.

“For women who enjoy it, what does g-spot stimulation feel like?” A woman asked.

“Well…I’m given to believe it feels extremely pleasurable, like being close to an orgasm. It causes deeper, stronger orgasms, especially when simultaneously stimulated with the clitoris.” Red said.

Liz nodded, so Reddington gestured to her.

“Ah, Crystal…you agree?” He said.

“Yes, that’s exactly how I experience it…” She purred.

“Lovely…” He said.

Everyone shared a moment of awkwardness, then he spoke again.

“You also had a question?” Red said.

“Yeah. Are you single?” Liz said flirtatiously.

Some students laughed.

“Perhaps we should discuss that after class. Actually, let’s end today’s lecture now. Thank you, everyone.” Red said.

Liz took her cue and came up to his desk, where she openly flirted with him.

“I _really_ enjoyed your lecture, Dr. Johnson…” Liz purred, leaning on his desk.

“I’m glad you found it stimulating. Pun very much intended this time.” Red quipped.

She giggled and touched his arm; the room was emptying, but they were catching the attention of quite a few students as they walked past.

“Wanna go for a coffee?” Liz asked.

“Sure. That was my only class for the day, so I’m free.” Red said.

“Good. Let’s go find a coffee shop.” She said.

One young woman was watching them like a hawk. She was part of the secret society, and she was scouting these two because they were just the kind of unscrupulous weirdos the society looked for. She followed them to the nearby cafe on campus and continued watching them.

Liz was tempted to break cover at this point, but she managed to stay in character because she and Reddington knew they were being watched. They’d hoped for one of the society members to do this exact thing.

“So, do I get an answer to my question?” Liz said.

Red smirked.

“Yes, I’m single and very available to you, if you’re interested.” Red said.

Liz giggled delightedly.

“Oh, I’m interested.” She assured him.

“Hm. I see.” He said, intrigued.

“I’m also interested in working under you…on research.” She said coyly.

“Sounds fun. Do you have a topic in mind?” He said.

“Yeah. Using imaging techniques to see what the brain does when the g-spot is stimulated.” She said.

Red laughed; Lizzie was amusingly creative.

“I doubt you’ll get that past the ethics committee, but we could always do our own little experiment…” He said.

“I like the sound of that.” She said.

“We could start tonight…” He said.

“Mmm.” She responded.

Red and Lizzie were still undercover but they were truly craving each other. The moment was interrupted when the dark-haired young woman finally approached them after watching all this time.

“Hi, I was in class with you earlier. I’m Genie. You both seem interesting.” Genie said.

“Thank you.” Red said, while Lizzie just smiled.

“There’s a group of close friends I think you might enjoy meeting and maybe being part of.” Genie said.

“That would be lovely. I’m new here, so…” Red said.

“I don’t have any friends yet.” Liz said.

“Good. How about you come hang out with us tonight at ten o’clock?” Genie said, then she handed them each a black business card.

Red glanced down and read the inscription: The Secret Society.

“How quaint.” Red chuckled amusedly.

“Yep. The meeting room is written on the back. See you tonight.” Genie said, then she left.

“Wow, that was kinda creepy.” Liz said quietly.

“Indeed.” Red said.

They sipped their chai lattes and looked at each other.

“So…we’ve got about ten hours until the meeting. What would you like to do in the meantime?” Red said suavely.

Liz gave him a coy smile and leaned closer.

“I could use some therapy from Dr. Johnson…” Liz said flirtatiously.

“Oh, wonderful. Let’s find an empty room for our session.” Red said.

Liz giggled excitedly as they got up from the cafe table. She felt nervous and excited as they walked down the hall, peeking into rooms. They went down several flights of stairs to the lower level of the basement. Red pushed an old wooden door open and looked around.

“No windows or surveillance cameras, and the door locks from the inside. Ideal.” Red said.

Liz laughed and closed the door, then she locked it. She took her army jacket and fake glasses off while Reddington took his jacket and glasses off, too. They looked at each other and Red watched Lizzie coyly sit on the edge of the heavy wooden desk. He stepped closer and he realized her coyness wasn’t part of the role-play; she was actually blushing and biting her lip nervously. He gently cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face up.

“Are you nervous?” Red asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Liz said.

“…You know we won’t get caught, right?” He said.

“What if someone hears us?” She asked.

“We’ll be quiet…” He said.

“I’ve never done it in a public place before.” She admitted.

“Oh, sweetheart. There’s no need to be nervous. This is the ideal place for a tryst…it’s hardly public.” He said.

“It’s just weird to be in here…and it kinda feels like we’re actually a student and professor.” She said shyly.

“We don’t have to do anything, baby.” He said reassuringly.

“No, I want to. Just go slow.” She said.

“I’ll go slow, Lizzie.” He rumbled softly as he stepped close in front of her.

Liz put her hand on Reddington’s abdomen and ran it up to his chest, enjoying the feel of the soft shirt with his manly chest underneath. Red slowly leaned down and captured Lizzie’s mouth in a warm, gentle kiss. He amusedly felt the scrunchy holding her messy bun up, and he tugged it, freeing her hair. She took his hand and put it on her breast, so he cupped and massaged it while they continued kissing.

Liz was still somewhat preoccupied by the strange surroundings and unfamiliar sounds every now and then, but she was falling under Reddington’s spell as she always did. Soon, it was just them, their breathing and their bodies. She felt drawn to him and she was becoming aroused. Liz moved Reddington’s hand down between her legs and pressed it there; he pressed against the denim of her skinny jeans and she only got a dull sensation. She whimpered impatiently and undid her jeans, so he paused to let her stand up and take her jeans off. She decided to just go for it and take her panties off, too. Liz stepped closer to Reddington and began kissing him again while his hand found her sensitive bare flesh at the apex of her thighs.

“Mm…” Liz whimpered quietly.

Red was thrilled with Lizzie’s cute little whimper, and the feel of her getting wetter against his fingers.

“Ohh you’re getting nice and wet. It feels good, doesn’t it sweetheart.” Red said breathily.

“Yes. You know just how to touch me.” She purred.

“I know…that’s why I wanted to educate the class on it earlier.” He said smugly.

Lizzie smirked and closed her eyes in pleasure. She sat on the edge of the desk again and opened her legs, eagerly waiting for him. 

“Mmm. Good girl.” He rumbled.

Liz watched Reddington undo his jeans and pull them down along with his boxer briefs. She squirmed impatiently as she stared lustfully at his cock; she was craving it between her legs. She reached for his erection and stroked it lightly, revelling in the satiny warmth of it.

“Lay back, baby.” Red said.

Liz laid back as Reddington positioned himself, bending over her. She felt the head of his cock rub up and down on her clit; he rubbed between her inner lips and became coated with her wetness. They both moaned softly as he glided over her clit again.

“Oh god…_Raymond_…” Liz moaned.

“Yes, sweetheart…” Red said, then he gently entered her.

Lizzie was flushed and her hair was fanned out on the desk; she looked adorable and sexy. He slowly went deeper.

“You’re my favourite student, Lizzie.” Red said kinkily.

“_Ohhh_…” Liz moaned breathily; she felt very naughty, but she got a surprisingly erotic thrill from it.

Red was pleased that Lizzie got so excited from that.

“You’re teacher’s pet, aren’t you baby…” He rumbled.

“Mm…Yes…Mr. Reddington…” She purred as he thrust harder.

Red was delighted and surprised; Lizzie was getting into the kinkiness. She pulled him closer and tried to meet his thrusts but it was difficult due to her position on the hard desk. Red gladly thrust faster for her; he gyrated, stimulating different sweet spots with each thrust. Liz was in ecstasy and on the verge of climaxing. She whimpered and panted for several moments, then she moaned intensely as she reached a powerful orgasm.

“…Lizzie…” Red groaned.

Red thrust into Lizzie’s very tight warmth a few more times, then he slumped forward slightly and gushed heavily into her as he came. As they settled down from their orgasms, they both sighed in relief and looked at each other. Liz kissed Reddington, then she felt the sexy warm sensation as he pulled out. She sat up and they started getting dressed.

“Well…we still have about nine hours until the meeting.” Red said comically.

Liz laughed heartily.

“Want to explore the campus and get something to eat?” Red said.

“Sure.” Liz said.

Red studied Lizzie, who was adorably tousled. Her hair was all over the place after rubbing on the desk.

“…You should probably run a brush through your hair.” Red said.

Liz felt her messy hair with her hand.

“Yeah, good idea. I’ll go to the bathroom and freshen up, then we’ll explore.” Liz said.

Red nodded and smiled.

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

Liz held Reddington’s arm as they walked into the Secret Society meeting room. Their cover was to be a professor and grad student who got romantically involved, so they could display all the affection they wanted. They nodded at the other people in the room and sat down together.

“I see two new faces. How did you learn about this meeting?” The leader said.

“We were invited by a young woman named Genie.” Red said.

Genie confirmed this from the back of the room.

“Alright. But you can’t join us officially until you get away with murder.” The leader said.

Red laughed, pretending to believe it was a joke.

“You’re not serious.” Red said.

“I’m deadly serious. And if you decide to back out and tell the authorities, your affair with a student will be plastered all over the internet. You’ll never be able to work again. Anywhere.” The leader said.

“…Well, this is a friendly bunch. Fine, we’ll do it, won’t we darling?” Red said, turning to Lizzie.

She nodded nervously.

“But…who?” Liz asked.

“That’s entirely up to you. You must go through with it within twenty four hours and not be suspects in the murder. Those are the rules. Report back here by tomorrow night at ten.” The leader said.

Red and Lizzie stood up and awkwardly left the room as everyone was silent. They closed the doors behind them and started walking away.

“That was the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Liz said quietly, shivering uncomfortably.

Red put his arm around her and rubbed her to get rid of her chills.

“I know, sweetheart. It’s bizarre. They’ll all be in custody by this time tomorrow.” Red said.

“Yeah. Do we have to pretend to kill Dembe now, or can we do it in the morning?” Liz asked.

“I think the morning is a good idea. It gives the impression that we were reluctant to do it, which is natural. Let’s go to your dorm and cause a scandal.” He said, then he smiled deviously.

“Yes, Sir.” She said playfully.

Liz was deep undercover, so she had a specially reserved dorm room to make things more realistic. When they arrived at the building, Liz used her student card to unlock the front door, then she pulled Reddington by the hand and giggled flirtatiously as they went up the stairs. They passed a few curious, incredulous students, successfully adding to their cover story. He put his arms around her waist from behind as he waited for her to unlock her door. Red tickled Lizzie’s sides and pulled her backwards against him; she squealed excitedly, drawing more attention from passersby. They went into her room together and she quickly shut and locked it. She turned the light on and they surveyed the very small studio suite and narrow, flat bed.

“This’ll be fun.” Red said.

Liz giggled and took her shoes off. They began undressing and getting settled in.

“This is crazy. I feel like I’m really a student again.” Liz said.

“Oh, did you ever do anything naughty with one of your professors?” Red asked cheekily.

"No! But then, I didn’t have _you_ as a professor. If I had you for one of my courses…I might’ve been naughty.” She said.

“Hmm. Would you have seduced me, or the other way around?” He asked flirtatiously.

Liz bit her lip excitedly as she considered it.

“I think…you would _easily_ seduce me…” She said, letting her hair down from its loose bun.

“Really? How would I do that?” He asked, wanting the details.

Red was enthralled with the sexy little giggle Lizzie gave him in response. He waited in suspense for her answer.

“Well…you’d probably invite me to stay after class, or to come to your office…we’d discuss things and feel a connection.” Liz said shyly as she took her jeans off.

Red took his trousers off.

“And then what?” Red asked.

“Then…you’d come up close to me and look into my eyes. I’d give you a hopeful look and you’d tell me how wrong it would be if you kissed me right now. I’d want to do it even more…then you’d lightly brush your lips against mine, tempting me into kissing you. You’d back away afterwards and say we shouldn’t have done that, enticing me into continuing the chase. I’d put my hands on your chest and beg you please…” Liz said.

They were both becoming incredibly aroused, especially since they were naked now. They stepped closer to each other.

“Then what?” Red asked quietly.

“You’d give in and make me feel like I seduced you…you’d kiss me and tell me you can’t resist me. I’d undo your belt and pants…and put my hand in your underwear. I’d do _this_…” Liz said lustfully as she stroked his cock, making him harder.

“Ohh.” He sighed in pleasure.

“Then I’d tell you how wet I am, just for you…Professor…” She purred, gently moving her thumb over the head of his cock.

“Lizzie.” He whispered.

“You have to call me Crystal.” She whispered, reminding him of their covers.

“Crystal. Let me fuck you on the ridiculously small bed.” He said.

Liz grinned and crawled onto the single bed; it really was ridiculous, but it would work. She spread her legs and beckoned him with her finger.

“Come on then, Dr. Johnson. Take me.” Liz said seductively.

Red was somewhat astonished by how much Lizzie was getting into her role now. She was right, their cover felt realistic; he felt like he was being naughty and hooking up with a student in her dorm room. It was strange yet exciting. He got on top of Lizzie and pressed his shaft against her clit, making her moan and squirm. He pressed firmly, rubbing slightly up and down.

“Mmm yeah…that feels good.” Liz said breathily.

“I’m just getting you ready for me, baby. I’m going to fuck you so hard, the whole building will hear you.” Red said.

“Ohh yes. Do it.” She purred, grinding her hips.

Liz was in bliss from the feeling of Reddington’s warm, very hard cock against her clit. They were firmly humping each other. She whimpered a few times, then she couldn’t help climaxing already. She moaned and shuddered with the waves of the pleasure. When it was finished, she blushed lightly as Reddington gazed adoringly at her.

“You got really worked up from that fantasy…” Red observed.

“Yeah.” Liz said.

“Good girl…” He rumbled approvingly.

She gave him a coy smile, then he positioned himself between her inner lips. She was very tight and slippery after her orgasm. He carefully nudged inside her, which felt exquisite.

“Crystal, you’re so wet for me.” Red said loud enough for anyone in the hall outside her door to hear.

Liz joined in on the fun.

“_Yes_, Dr. Johnson.” Liz mewled.

“You get an A-Plus in Human Sexuality.” Red said.

Liz laughed and lightly slapped his upper arm.

“Stop it, you’re supposed to be serious.” She said quietly.

“I am serious.” He said lightheartedly.

Liz smiled and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the pleasure again. As Reddington glided in and out of her, she quickly regained her concentration and her momentum towards the peak. He started thrusting hard and fast, making her whimper; she reached up and braced herself against the flimsy headboard, which began hitting the wall.

“Oh _yes!_ _Professor!_” Liz called out.

“Oh Crystal…” Red groaned loudly.

“Mm!” She whimpered.

The headboard continued hitting the wall but at a faster pace.

“Fuck…Naughty girl…You’re gonna make me come…” Red said in an intense, grunting manner as he thrust roughly.

“Yes! Oh god!” Liz mewled.

Liz was still getting the right amount of stimulation even though Reddington was being so rough. She found it thrilling, especially in this roleplaying context. It was loud and naughty. They were so breathless and so close to coming, they couldn’t say anything anymore, they just strived for release while listening to the rhythmic banging of the headboard. Liz became so excited when Reddington started to lose his rhythm, she suddenly reached her orgasm. She cried out as loudly as she wanted to. Red felt Lizzie tighten around him, pumping his cock; he pushed against her tight walls and slumped forward as he started coming. He groaned loudly and throbbed inside her as his semen spurted forth. Liz was immensely gratified to have Reddington coming inside her again. It always drove her crazy.

“Mmm.” Liz moaned, rubbing his back.

“Wow, that was…” Red said breathlessly.

“Amazing.” She said.

“Yes.” He said.

They could just imagine the bewildered expressions on the faces of people nearby. Red exhaustedly withdrew from Lizzie and flopped in the very small space next to her. They were almost half-on top of each other. After catching their breath and relaxing for a while, Red looked at Lizzie and she looked over at him.

“Lizzie, that was quite the detailed fantasy…have you thought about it before?” Red asked.

“…Maybe.” Liz said embarrassedly.

Red smiled and chuckled slightly.

“I liked it. It sounds like something I would do. I wouldn’t be able to resist you if you were my student, and I’d be determined to make you mine.” He said.

Liz smirked.

“I would totally be yours. Just like I am now.” She said.

Red kissed Lizzie on the cheek and they rested for a bit.

“You know what’s great about this cover?” Red said.

“Besides how sexy it is?” Liz said giddily.

“Yes, it’s very sexy. But also, when we suddenly disappear tomorrow night and go back to the Post Office, nobody will think anything of it. They’ll just assume you were expelled and I was fired for our affair.” He said.

“That’s true. I bet they’ll miss your Human Sexuality lectures, though.” She said.

Red chuckled.

“At least I imparted some wisdom while I was there.” He said smugly.

“You sure did.” She said.

Liz sighed heavily.

“This bed is terrible. Do they think students don’t ever sleep with other people or something?” She complained.

“I don’t know, but we can manage one night of slumming, sweetheart.” He said soothingly.

“I suppose.” She said.

Red smirked; he’d spoiled Lizzie with his swanky hotel suite and king sized bed. They got as comfortable as possible and listened to the faint unfamiliar sounds of doors, distant music, footsteps and talking. They eventually fell asleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Liz woke up in her tiny dormitory bed. She managed to turn around and hug Reddington, who was squished up against the wall. Red awoke to Lizzie’s embrace and her naked body pressed against his; her leg went in between his.

“This is cozy…” Red said.

Lizzie hummed contentedly and pulled the blankets up over her shoulder.

“Sweetheart…we have to get up. Time to go kill Dembe.” He said, joking about their fake murder task for the Secret Society.

“Ugh. Do we have to? I just wanna stay right here.” She said, blissfully ignoring reality; she was enjoying living in this undercover universe, with Reddington as her professor.

“Yes, Dembe and the mission are counting on us.” He said.

“Okay.” She said reluctantly.

Liz rolled over and put her feet on the floor, then she went to the small dresser and collected their fresh clothes. Reddington came up beside her.

“If this were real life, I’d have to wear the same clothes as yesterday.” Red said.

“I kinda wish this were real life. I’m having fun.” Liz admitted.

“Aww. Me too, sweetheart, but this mission must come to an end like all the other ones. Perhaps we can keep these clothes and use them for role-play…” He said.

“I’d like that.” She said.

“Wonderful. Well, let’s get showered and dressed.” He said.

Liz nodded and followed Reddington into the en suite bathroom; they showered together and got dressed. They headed out to their prearranged secluded meeting place in a field, where Dembe was waiting.

“Dembe! Good to see you. Sorry we have to ‘murder’ you.” Red said, hugging him.

“It’s okay, Raymond.” Dembe said, smirking.

“Thanks for doing this, Dembe.” Liz said.

“No problem. Should I lay down here?” Dembe said.

“Yeah, there in the weeds, that’ll look good.” Liz said.

Dembe got down on the ground and laid on his back. Reddington wrapped a nylon cord around Dembe’s neck as the ‘murder weapon’, then Liz knelt down and applied some makeup to Dembe’s face and lips to make him look ashen.

“Okay, ready.” Liz said, getting up and taking out her phone.

Liz turned the phone camera on while Reddington posed with Dembe. She snapped a picture, and it blurred.

“Dembe, you moved.” Liz said.

“Sorry, there’s a bug on my face.” Dembe said.

“Good, leave it there.” She said.

Red tried not to laugh; he managed to look serious for the photo, and Liz got a good shot.

“Okay, your turn, sweetheart.” Red said.

Red took Lizzie’s phone and set up the shot while she posed next to Dembe. He snapped the picture.

“That’s excellent; you look scared.” Red said to Lizzie.

She sprang up from the ground.

“That’s ‘cause I felt something crawling up my pant leg!” She said, shaking her leg out.

“See? I think there’s an ant hill nearby. Can I get up now?” Dembe said.

“Yes.” Red said amusedly.

Dembe got up and brushed himself off thoroughly, then he took the nylon cord off. Liz handed him a makeup removing wipe for his face, then the three made their way back to their cars.

“Thanks again, Dembe. You made a very good corpse.” Red said.

“Anytime.” Dembe said.

They all chuckled and Dembe drove off while Red and Lizzie got into their task-force issued car.

“The Secret Society’s rules are ludicrous, you know.” Red said as he began driving.

“…Because you have to commit murder?” Liz said.

“Well, yes, but I mean…we’ll get away with this ‘murder’ because it’s fake; there _is_ no murder to be suspected of. So we’ll be allowed to join the Society. Any of the members could do what we did.” He said.

“Hmm. Yeah, but…I get the feeling they actually murdered people and got away with it.” She said.

“I suppose. The members _did_ seem creepy.” He said.

“Very creepy.” She said.

“Mm.” He agreed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back on campus, they had time to kill before they had to attend the Secret Society meeting. They had lunch together, then they browsed the campus bookstore. Lizzie was nostalgically looking at some psychology textbooks when a young man eagerly started looking at the same section of books. He kept eyeing Lizzie, but she failed to notice because she was absorbed in the book. Red glared at the young man and stepped closer. He patted Lizzie’s butt; she giggled and turned around to look at him. He leaned closer and kissed her passionately, causing her to back up against the bookshelf. Red was immensely gratified when the young man backed away and took off. Lizzie moaned very quietly and clutched his jacket. They finally paused the kiss.

“_Professor_…what’s gotten into you?” Liz purred.

“I need you, Crystal. You drive me insane.” Red said.

He kissed her again and she whimpered.

“Let’s go to my dorm room again.” She said breathily.

“God yes.” He said.

Liz quickly shoved the book back on the shelf, then she took Reddington by the hand and walked with him to her dorm building. He groped her butt as she unlocked her door.

“What’s with you and my butt?” She laughed.

“It’s delectable. Mm.” He said, pinching her butt cheek.

Liz jumped in surprise at the pinch, then she laughed and they went into her room.

“Well, Professor? What do you want to do with me?” Liz purred seductively as she stepped close in front of him.

Red smiled devilishly.

“What _don’t_ I want to do with you?” Red said lustfully.

“Ooh. Okay, what should we do first?” She said excitedly, putting her arms around his neck.

Red held Lizzie’s waist and guided her backwards until she sat on the edge of the desk in the room. In response to her question, he began kissing and sensually nibbling her neck.

“Mmm. That’s a good start…” Liz moaned softly.

Liz got goosebumps when Reddington gave a low chuckle. His faculty ID lanyard bumped against her abdomen, so she took hold of it and playfully tugged it. He pulled back and smirked at her.

“I’ll take it off.” Red said, but Lizzie still held onto it, almost pulling him by the neck.

“Leave it on.” She said in a sultry tone.

Red realized it was a sexy prop to Lizzie; she enjoyed seeing his fake professor ID and toying with it.

“Alright, baby.” He said quietly.

Lizzie wrapped the lanyard around her fingers, reeling him in closer again. He smiled amusedly and stood between her legs as she stayed seated on the desk. She looked up at him in such a lustful, seductive manner, he was completely under her spell. If she were really his student, he’d be screwed—literally. There had somehow been a change of roles and now she was in control. Speaking of roles, Lizzie began roleplaying with him _very_ enthusiastically.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me in class. Do you think about me when you’re jerking off, Professor?” Liz said breathily, rubbing her inner thighs on his hips.

Red was astonished, and rock hard. He just gaped at her for a moment.

“Yes…” Red said quietly.

“Mm. Do you picture how tight and wet I would be around your cock?” She purred.

“_Yes_.” He breathed.

“Good. I think about you when I play with myself…I put my fingers inside, wishing it was your big, hard cock. I picture crawling under your desk and sucking you until—“ Liz said, then she was interrupted when Reddington firmly pressed his hard bulge against her clit through their clothes. She lost her ability to speak.

Liz could tell Reddington was running out of patience, and so was she. She held his ID card between her teeth while she undid his belt, then he took control again. Red took the lanyard away and pulled Lizzie so that her feet landed on the floor.

“Pull your jeans and underwear down.” Red instructed.

Liz did as he said; he pulled his down, too, and held his shirt out of the way. She lustfully gaped at his erection.

“Now turn around and lean on the desk.” He said in a quiet, intense tone.

“Yes, Sir.” She said breathily.

Liz turned around and bent forward; she stood with her feet wider apart and stuck her butt up. She was thrilled beyond belief. She waited in suspense, then she whimpered longingly as she felt his tip rub her inner lips, dipping into her entrance. Liz gasped and mewled when Reddington thrust inside her.

“Oh my _god_…” Liz moaned.

Red was pleased with that response. He went deeper, then he started thrusting at a steady pace. They’d worked themselves into such a state of arousal, Lizzie was very wet and relaxed; she was eagerly accepting his cock and getting more slippery. She also braced herself against the desk and pushed back to meet his thrusts. Liz felt Reddington lean over her and his faculty ID was haphazardly rubbing against her back, which heightened her arousal. It added to the naughtiness.

“Mm! Professor!” Liz mewled.

Liz was getting extraordinarily satisfying sensations from Reddington, as always. She felt full inside, she had the perfect amount of friction, he was rubbing her g-spot. She loved hearing his heavy breathing and feeling his warm hands grip her hips tightly as he stood more upright again. He was pulling and pushing her forcefully with his thrusting. The desk began hitting the wall. Red revelled in the feel of Lizzie’s silky walls pumping his cock, and the tiny breathless whimpers she was making.

“Oh! Yes! Mm!” Liz cried out as she got closer.

Red went faster and several moments later, Lizzie whined and clutched the desk as she started orgasming. She sounded so sweet, and she was tugging at his cock, it made him come hard. He groaned and gushed heavily into her. Liz felt the rhythmic waves of pleasure, her walls clamping down on Reddington, and his cock pulsating as he came, almost all in synchrony. She was overwhelmed and had another, smaller climax on the tail end of the first one. They finally relaxed and began catching their breath.

Liz bent down further and rested on the desk. Reddington gently rubbed her back until he was ready to pull out; she felt the warm slippery sensation as he withdrew, then a warm gush as she released his semen. Liz stood up and turned around, worriedly checking for a stain on the carpet, but there was none.

“Your jeans…” Red said somewhat amusedly.

Liz looked down and saw the significant wet spot staining her jeans and underwear, which were around her ankles. She looked up and he was smirking.

“You’re lucky I have extra clothes here.” Liz playfully warned Reddington, pointing her finger at him, then she took her bottoms off.

“We’ve got time for a nap. I’ll set my phone alarm and then we can sleep in the miniature bed for a while.” Red said comically.

Liz laughed.

“Okay.” She agreed.

After their nap, they had supper and eventually went to the Secret Society meeting, where they ‘proved’ they’d gotten away with murder by showing off their photos.

“And you’re sure you won’t be suspected?” The leader asked.

“Not a chance. He’s hidden away in a distant field, and the ants were making quick work of him already.” Red said.

“Hm. Impressive. You may join us. You’re allowed to stay for the rest of the meeting.” The leader said.

“Actually, we’re off for a quickie before our study group. See you next time, though.” Red said.

Red escorted Lizzie out of the building while the FBI went in to arrest the Secret Society members for their unsolved or undetected murders. The pair got in their car and felt a bit nostalgic.

“Did you have fun at university?” Liz asked lightheartedly.

“The time of my life!” Red said humorously.

They laughed and started the drive back to Reddington’s hotel.

(To Be Continued…)


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the hotel, Liz and Reddington shed their undercover costumes and flopped into the enormous bed, revelling in the luxury.

“Ahh this is nice.” Liz sighed as she sprawled out.

“It certainly is. But we had fun in your little dorm room, didn’t we, sweetheart?” Red said happily, pulling her closer.

“Yes!” She giggled.

They kissed and gazed deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Thanks for keeping me safe, Red. I was really creeped out by the Society.” Liz said softly.

“I’ll always keep you safe, Lizzie.” Red said quietly as he lightly caressed her waist and hip.

“I know.” She said, smiling.

He kissed her again.

“What’s our next mission going to be?” Liz asked.

“Nothing at the moment, sweetheart. It’s getting late and we need to sleep.” Red said.

“Okay.” She said.

Red touched Lizzie’s cheek and petted her hair.

“I feel like we’re back home after a big adventure.” He said softly.

“Me too.” She said.

Red was immensely pleased that Lizzie felt like his hotel suite was home. He lightly stroked her cheek again, and she smiled gently while gazing into his eyes.

“I liked you as a professor.” Liz said.

“I could _tell_.” Red said smugly.

Liz smirked.

“You liked me as a student, too.” She pointed out.

“Absolutely.” He said unabashedly, which made her laugh.

Liz rested her cheek on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. She yawned as she relaxed and her tiredness set in. She was unwinding after the mission and cozy in Reddington’s arms, in the huge bed. The bed was cushy, the blankets were soft and comfortingly heavy on her body; Reddington was warm and protective. Red was amused as Lizzie lightly snored all of a sudden. She’d fallen asleep against his shoulder. He wanted to hug her and kiss her face, but he dared not wake her. He just closed his eyes and let himself doze off, too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning, Liz woke up and stretched sprawlingly in the large bed. She rolled over to find an empty space beside her. She sat up and listened, then Reddington came into the room, wearing a robe and pushing a breakfast cart from room service.

“Good, you’re awake. Breakfast just arrived, sweetheart.” Red said, parking the cart beside the bed.

“Yum. I’m starving.” Liz said, eyeing the waffles, eggs, bacon and fruit.

“Wonderful. Dig in.” He said, placing trays of food in the middle of the bed.

Red went to the other side and got in, then they started eating breakfast.

“I’m giving you the day off, Lizzie, and I’ve already messaged Harold about it.” Red said.

“Really?” Liz asked in surprise.

“Yes, you deserve a break from all the undercover work.” He said.

“I like the undercover work. Well, I liked this latest mission, anyway…” She said.

“You certainly did.” He said teasingly.

Liz almost blushed, but she just chuckled.

“Even so, it’s intense and you were exhausted last night. It was adorable, seeing you sound asleep like that, snoring away.” He said.

“I was snoring?” She asked.

“Yes.” He chuckled.

“Lovely.” She joked.

“It was rather endearing. Anyhow, it’s time for a day off.” He said.

“Okay. What are we gonna do?” She said.

“It’s up to you, sweetheart.” He said.

“Hmm.” She responded thoughtfully.

They worked on breakfast while Liz considered all the fun things she could do with Reddington.

“How about we go for a walk in the park and then go to a cafe.” Liz suggested.

“That sounds nice.” Red agreed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After getting ready for the day, Liz and Reddington left his hotel and walked around the corner to a park, where they continued their stroll. Red was vigilant, watching for any threats, while Lizzie enjoyed the scenery. She stopped at the large fountain and sat down, so he sat next to her. She was smiling and gazing at him.

“This is romantic.” Liz said.

“It is.” Red said; he didn’t tell her they were being followed by a criminal he recognized.

Lizzie gave him a coy smile and then waited hopefully for a kiss, so he leaned closer and captured her mouth. She hummed softly in pleasure and held his jacket collar. Red became distracted by Lizzie and gave her the most loving, erotic kiss he could. She moaned quietly and clutched his jacket, pulling him closer. He subtly put his hand on her thigh while they kissed, which excited her further. By the time they took a break, Liz was breathless and awestruck.

“I need to change my panties after that kiss.” Liz said, smirking.

Red chuckled and felt a bit smug. He looked around and didn’t see the criminal; he felt guilty for losing track of him, but at least Lizzie was happy about their romantic interlude. They were catching people’s attention as a very unique looking, attractive couple.

“It’s time to move on to that cafe, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

They got up, made their way out of the park and walked down the street to the cafe. It was extremely spacious, so after they ordered their drinks, they found a private nook to sit in together. Liz was enjoying her day off, and spending more time with Reddington. It was almost like they were a normal couple. They sipped their espressos and smiled at each other. Red was adept at being subtle, so he was able to make Lizzie feel like the centre of his attention while keeping an eye out for that criminal who was following them. Sure enough, he spotted the man entering the cafe; they briefly made eye contact, then the man went down the hall towards the washrooms, possibly trying to hide. Lizzie, meanwhile, flirtatiously crossed her legs and leaned closer.

“I’m wearing the red lace panties from the sugar baby stuff…” Liz said seductively.

“Would you excuse me, sweetheart? This is terrible timing, I know, and I’ll make it up to you. I love your panties and I’ll take them off with my teeth later.” Red said, getting up.

Liz watched Reddington go down the hall to the washrooms. She sipped her espresso and looked around.

Red checked the men’s washroom for the stalker but he wasn’t in there, so he went out the back door to the secluded parking lot. _There _he was. Red glanced up and found no CCTV cameras, so he took his gun out of the back of his trousers and swiftly attached a silencer to it while cornering the man between large dumpsters and a very tall fence.

“Why are you following us?” Red asked, now aiming the gun at the man’s forehead.

“I recognized you.” The man said nervously.

“And?” Red asked.

The man hesitated, so Red pressed the business end of the gun against his forehead.

“I wanted to find out who your bitch was, for leverage.” The man said.

Red gave him a nod.

“Thank you for your honesty.” Red said, then he shot him between the eyes, dropping him dead against the fence.

Liz was wondering if Reddington was okay; it had been a long time, and she wondered if she should go check on him. She was puzzled when he walked in the front door of the cafe. She furrowed her brow in confusion, but then he was suddenly ushering her out of the cafe.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Liz asked.

“I’m fine.” Red said.

He then opened the back door of a car and ushered her inside. They both got into the back seat and Liz was astonished, but then she recalled the incident at the dive bar, where Reddington had beaten up the drunk in the washroom.

“Red, did you get jealous?” Liz asked him in an accusatory tone.

“No, I got homicidal.” Red said plainly.

“What?!” She said.

“Don’t worry, it was outside and I had someone pick up the body.” He said.

Liz just gaped at him. Red glanced at her and realized she needed more of an explanation than that.

“We were being stalked by a low-life that I recognized. The man recognized me, and he was going to put _you_ in grave danger. There are people who would do things to you, to get at me.” Red explained.

“…Is it okay now?” Liz asked, frightened.

Red put his hand on her knee.

“Yes, sweetheart, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Red said.

Liz swallowed hard and timidly held Reddington’s hand. They were silent the rest of the way back to the hotel, and all the way up to the suite. They took their jackets and shoes off, and Red took his sunglasses and hat off. He and Lizzie washed up and settled on the sofa.

“I’m sorry our lovely outing was cut short.” Red said.

“It’s okay…” Liz said, lost in thought.

“You’re safe, baby. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He said, caressing her cheek.

Red leaned in and kissed Lizzie very gently and she started returning his kiss. Liz was both soothed and enticed by Reddington’s soft, warm kiss. She leaned closer and eagerly kissed him.

“Come into the bedroom.” Red said seductively.

Liz got up with him and they went into the bedroom, where they quickly undressed. Liz left her red lace panties on as she got on the bed and laid back.

“Mm.” Red rumbled lustfully as he joined her.

He kissed her again and massaged her breasts. Liz sighed in pleasure. She felt a bit guilty because a short while ago, Reddington had killed someone. She didn’t know _how_ he killed him, and his hands were clean, but figuratively speaking, he had blood on his hands. Reddington had a sea of blood on his hands, yet to her, they were loving and gentle, always giving her erotic touches and exquisite pleasure. Those hands were travelling down her tummy and hips. True to his word, Red bit the lace waistband of Lizzie’s panties and used his teeth to pull them down her hips; she gave a soft giggle and writhed slightly. He then took her panties off with his hands to make things easier. Red lightly stroked Lizzie’s inner thighs and she opened her legs for him, giving him access to her intimate flesh.

Liz moaned as Reddington teasingly flicked her clit with his tongue, not giving her enough stimulation. She ground her hips and subtly pushed closer to him to get more. After several more moments of tantalizing touches, he finally sucked and rubbed her clit.

“Oh god…Red…” Liz moaned breathily, clutching the sheets.

“Mmm.” Red responded before continuing his efforts.

Liz felt Reddington’s tongue firmly rubbing her clit, then he tilted his head off to the side and quickly went back and forth on it while his fingertip gently nudged her opening. She gasped and whimpered as she tensed up, then she reached her orgasm. Red was thrilled as Lizzie whimpered and squirmed; he steadied her hips with his hands, but then she became too sensitive and pulled away. He smirked as he released her and looked up.

“Did you enjoy that, baby?” Red asked lovingly.

“Yes!” Liz breathed.

Liz looked down at Reddington’s erection as he came up beside her.

“Let me return the favour.” She said eagerly.

“You can return the favour by riding my cock, if you’re up for it.” He said.

“Oh, I’m up for it.” She said excitedly.

“So am I…” He said flirtatiously.

Liz smirked and then straddled him; she put her hands on either side of his head and looked into his enchanting eyes. She almost wanted to ask him how he managed to turn her into a sex-crazed nymph, but she already had the answer. He was sexy, seductive and exceptionally satisfying in bed. Liz arched her back and lightly brushed her breasts against his chest.

“Are you ready?” Liz asked seductively.

“Whenever _you_ are, sweetheart.” Red said.

Liz smiled.

“Okay. I’m ready.” She said, running her sensitive flesh upwards along his shaft.

Red exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment at the sensation. Lizzie then lifted up and reached down to guide his tip to her entrance. She whimpered quietly as she pushed down onto his cock, making him enter her. He watched her face as she gently moved up and down, gradually taking him deeper. She looked blissful and deep in concentration, which was adorable. Liz brought herself upright and lustfully rubbed Reddington’s chest and upper abdomen; they looked into each other’s eyes as she began slowly riding him.

“Lizzie…you’re so beautiful.” Red said breathily.

“Thank—_Oh!_” Liz said, interrupted when he bucked his hips.

He smirked.

“You like that?” He asked lustfully.

“Mm. Yeah…” She said softly, then he did it again.

Liz got a thrill whenever he thrust up into her. She was nudged forward and had to steady herself with her hands on his chest. She smiled and giggled slightly. Red was thoroughly enjoying this playfulness, and making Lizzie smile, but she felt so exquisite on him, he craved more. He grasped her hips and held them, guiding her movements into a steady rhythm. Lizzie concentrated again and her eyes closed as they went faster. They both moaned quietly and breathed heavier. Liz felt Reddington’s cock stretching her, rubbing her walls including her g-spot, and making her wetter. She’d never get enough of this, of _him_, despite him being a dangerous crime lord. He killed people, and she couldn’t help her animalistic attraction to him. She needed him and wanted him with every fibre of her being. Red watched Lizzie’s face and wondered what she was thinking about; she had her eyes closed, with her brow slightly furrowed. He wondered if it was preoccupation rather than ecstasy.

“Look at me, baby…” Red coaxed.

She looked down at him.

“Stay with me, sweetheart. Feel it…” He encouraged.

Lizzie mewled and rode him harder, seeming to come back to the present moment.

“That’s my girl.” Red said intensely.

“Mm! Red!” Liz whimpered.

Red’s pleasure was heightened by Lizzie’s blissful expression, her hair going into her face, her breasts bouncing as they moved faster. She was getting tighter around his cock, and very slippery.

“Oh fuck…baby…” Red said breathlessly as he got closer.

Liz whimpered excitedly in response and they quickened the pace even more, progressively getting more frantic. She felt herself inching closer to climaxing as Reddington’s cock very quickly slipped in and out of her. Several more moments of this sweet, perfect friction, and she was sent into a powerful orgasm. Red relished Lizzie’s loud mewls of ecstasy and being surrounded by her extremely tight, slick walls as she came on him. He thrust a while longer, squeezing into her, then he groaned as the intense pleasure washed over him. He filled her with his semen until there was nothing left, then they both relaxed and looked at each other.

“Wow.” Liz said.

“Yes.” Red agreed, catching his breath.

Liz gently gyrated on Reddington, revelling in the feel of his semen. It caused the most amazing, warm, slippery lubrication inside her and she loved it. It was immensely gratifying.

“Mmm you _really_…” She said softly.

“Came a lot?” He surmised.

Liz smiled slightly.

“Yeah. I love it.” She purred.

Red smirked amusedly; he was glad Lizzie enjoyed it. It’s not like he chose the amount. He bucked his hips, gently bouncing her on him and she soon orgasmed again.

“Ohhh _Raymond_.” Liz said.

Red lifted Lizzie by her hips so that he slipped out of her, then he pulled her down so he glided warmly against her clit. She nearly jumped up because she was so sensitive; she gasped and when he kept holding her down against him, she made a cute little whimper and had yet another orgasm.

“R-Red…” Liz said weakly.

“Had enough baby?” Red asked.

Liz just nodded, unable to find words. Reddington smirked and gently helped her roll off him, onto the bed.

“I love turning you into a puddle of jelly.” Red said amusedly.

“Mmph.” Liz responded exhaustedly, with her face almost in the pillow.

She managed to smile in utter satisfaction. Reddington pulled the blankets up over both of them and rubbed her back.

“You got distracted…what were you thinking about?” Red said.

“You. We’re from different worlds, but…I can’t help wanting you and loving you. I’ve never felt like this before.” Liz said.

“I can’t help wanting you and loving you, either, Lizzie. Sometimes, worlds collide.” He said softly.

Liz smiled and nestled closer, in his warm embrace. They cuddled and eventually dozed off for a nap.

(To Be Continued…)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie dances to "God is a Woman" by Ariana Grande (video with lyrics): https://youtu.be/Cf6cR6Nve70

Liz was startled awake from her nap as Reddington’s phone rang; he reached over and grabbed it.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s just Dembe.” Red said, then he answered.

Liz relaxed and rested her cheek on Reddington’s chest. She could hear Dembe talking about their business dealings. Reddington petted her head for a moment, then he sighed.

“Do we have to go over this now?” Red asked.

Liz heard Dembe ask ‘are you busy with Elizabeth?’ and she looked up in surprise; Red chuckled at her shocked expression.

“Yes, I am.” He said, touching her cheek.

Dembe told him it could wait, so they ended the conversation and hung up. Red chuckled again at Lizzie’s expression.

“You look like you’ve been caught doing something naughty.” Red said amusedly.

“I just didn’t realize Dembe could tell when I was distracting you.” Liz said.

“You’re my main cause of distraction, Lizzie, and he knows that.” He said.

“Oh.” She said.

Liz eventually rested her cheek on his chest again and rested some more.

“I find you so comforting.” Liz said softly.

“I’m glad.” Red said.

“…Isn’t that a bit strange, given your dangerousness?” She asked.

“My dangerousness? You make it sound like I’m a tiger or something.” He said humorously.

“You _are_.” She said, smirking.

Reddington gave her a sarcastic look and she chuckled.

“Lizzie, it’s not strange, because you know you’re perfectly safe with me. I use my ‘dangerousness’ to protect you.” Red said.

“Yeah. I get to cuddle with the tiger.” Liz said sweetly as she hugged him.

“That better not become my nickname.” He said, unamused.

“No, don’t worry.” She said.

Liz smiled and then kissed his chest before settling in for more sleep. Red held Lizzie and listened to her breathing as she dozed off again. He drifted in and out of sleep until she woke up again and stretched, signalling the end of their nap.

“What would you like to do with the rest of your day off?” Red asked.

“Hmm. Wanna stay in bed and watch TV?” Liz said.

“I don’t remember when I last watched TV for leisure. I never have the time.” He said nostalgically.

“Well, you’ve got time now.” She said, then she reached over to the nightstand and picked up the remote.

Liz turned the TV on and slowly flipped channels. Reddington was enthralled with an old movie, so she smiled and left it on that channel. She looked at him and snuggled against him; she realized she’d never loved anyone this much before. Liz was completely enamoured with him.

“Red?” Liz said softly.

“Hm?” Red responded.

“I love you so much.” She said.

He looked at her and kissed her for a few moments.

“I love you so much, too.” He said.

To her, he really was like a wild tiger turned into a big kitty cat, but she wouldn’t say that. She smiled to herself and they continued watching the movie. When it finished, they got out of bed and wore robes as they prepared and ate supper together. Liz was still pondering Reddington and trying to reconcile the ruthless criminal with the sweet man she knew. Earlier at the cafe, he’d killed a man so easily, like stomping on a cockroach. She kept reminding herself that it was to protect her, and that he did these things out of necessity because he was constantly under threat. He must have gotten desensitized to it. Liz didn’t think Reddington was completely psychopathic; he had deep feelings, he had empathy for certain people, and for animals. She took comfort in that and tried to move on.

After supper, they got comfy on the sofa together.

“Can you give me a hint about what our next mission will be?” Liz asked.

“Eager to get back to work already?” Red asked.

“Yeah.” She chuckled.

“Alright…it’ll be something to do with a nightclub.” He said.

“…I’m not going to be a stripper, am I?” She asked suspiciously.

Reddington smirked, and Liz tilted her head in disbelief.

“Seriously?! Oh, come on.” She said.

He chuckled.

“You wanted a hint, so that’s your hint. That’s all I’m going to say for now while it’s still your day off.” He said.

“Oh god.” She said unenthusiastically; if she went undercover as an exotic dancer at a club with Reddington there, it was a recipe for disaster. He’d be so jealous and protective of her, it would be a volatile situation. A sexy, volatile disaster.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz and Reddington were at the black site and he was briefing the task force.

“I’ll go as myself, to this strip club, where Elizabeth will be dancing. I’m taking her to pole dancing lessons later, and I must say, I cannot _wait_ to observe. Anyway, I’ll give an astronomical amount of cash to Elizabeth, the owner will want to keep us both there. One of us will sneak into the office and nab the burner phone that the owner uses to contact his secret source. We’ll deliver the phone to Aram, who will work his magic and find the source.” Red said.

“Agent Keen has to be a stripper now? Reddington, what’s with these cases lately?” Ressler asked.

“I don’t know, I must have sex on my mind.” Red said.

Liz hurriedly stared down at the floor to avoid eye contact with her fellow agents. They all knew he was referring to her.

“Besides that, these criminals have been getting away with things for too long and I want them gone—for the greater good, of course.” Red said.

Ressler gave a skeptical nod.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz couldn’t believe Reddington took her to this dance studio to learn pole dancing. She was embarrassed and discouraged by how difficult it was, but after a long exhausting day, she made progress. Reddington was certainly impressed, and entertained. She finished her new routine, sweating and sore; he applauded her.

“Wonderful! You’re a quick learner. I was convinced you were a pole dancer. Where we’re going, experience is an asset but not a requirement.” Red said.

Liz gaped at him as they left the studio; she wanted to slap him.

“You mean I went through all this for nothing?!” She said exhaustedly.

“No, Lizzie. You need to be as impressive as possible so that I have a convincing reason to give you so much money. You need to blow me away, along with the owner. I was certainly impressed. And aroused…my goodness.” He said.

“Red, I’m exhausted.” She said.

“I know. I’ll give you a massage when we get back to my hotel. By the way, I’ve had new outfits delivered for you.” He said.

Liz liked the sound of the massage, but not the new outfits; she was expecting them to be even more revealing than the sugar baby costumes, which she felt naked in. This was going to be a strange experience. Luckily, they weren’t going to do this mission until tomorrow night, so she had a bit of time to recuperate. When they arrived back at the hotel, Liz had a shower, then she sprawled out on her front on the huge bed. Reddington had been serious about the massage, so he oiled up his hands with massage oil and began easing the muscles in her back.

Red was enjoying giving Lizzie a massage, and he wondered if it would lead to a romantic romp, but then he heard her lightly snoring. He smirked to himself and finished slowly rubbing her back, then he gently laid down beside her and went to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The atmosphere was surprisingly clean and classy for a gentlemen’s club. Liz still felt uncomfortable, but it wasn’t as repulsive as she expected. She went up to the owner’s table and leaned forward, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. She signed up as “Cherry” on the amateur night sign-up sheet, then she gave him a smug smirk and walked away. Liz looked over at Reddington, who was across the room in a seat, chatting casually with another man. She of course caught his eye and they stared at each other for a few moments. Liz waited her turn, then it was time for “Cherry” to take the stage. The DJ started her song, “God is a Woman” by Ariana Grande and Liz began the routine she learned just yesterday. Her heart was racing and she felt a bit ridiculous, but she started slowly gyrating and spinning around the pole. She held eye contact with Reddington and didn’t look away; he was her ‘target’ in their cover but it also put her at ease. She was dancing for him only.

Red watched Lizzie smoothly go around the pole, stepping with her very high sparkly heels. Her tiny mini skirt didn’t leave much to the imagination, but it left enough. As she slid down the pole and crouched, she opened her knees towards him, exposing her white g-string just briefly. She pulled herself up to a standing position and began arching and grinding her hips against the pole. Liz was getting into her role, plus watching Reddington was turning her on. She felt sexy, powerful and seductive with his eyes on her and she wanted to suggestively show what she wanted to do to him. He was sitting in the chair looking aloof and smug, smirking slightly as he watched.

Red’s associate, Patrick, leaned over to him.

“Wow, she wants to get her hooks into you, Reddington. She’s probably guessing you have a shitload of money and a big dick.” Patrick joked.

“She guessed right. I have both.” Red said smugly.

Red pulled out a huge wad of large bills and waved it at Lizzie.

“The next thing I pull out for her…well, that’ll have to be done in private.” Red said; he subtly glanced over at the owner’s table and the owner caught sight of the stack of cash.

Lizzie winked and pulled her skirt up as she seductively gyrated in front of the pole, in response to his offer of money. She got whistled at and cheered on. Red felt like swooping in and carrying her off the stage, away from their prying eyes, but he knew he’d be ruining another mission with his jealousy. He gritted his teeth, but he managed to control his feelings. He also wanted to see Lizzie finish her dance because it was sexy and she was beautiful. She didn’t look at any other man in the club, just him. Lizzie pulled the snap button at the back of her wrap skirt and flung it across the stage to more cheers. She then turned around, crouched and slowly slid her butt up against the pole.

Liz was still concentrating on Reddington and remembering her routine. She took comfort in the fact that the song was finishing and she wasn’t going to get fully naked. She completed her routine by popping the buttons on her teeny tiny sexy cardigan, exposing her barely-there sparkly white bra and most of her breasts. She arched backwards to spin around the pole a final time, with her hair cascading down almost to the stage floor. When the song stopped, she stood up and after a moment of stunned silence, she got a standing ovation. She did a little bow and then picked up her skirt. Liz pretended to be drawn to Reddington for his money; she stepped down and went over to him.

“Here you go darling, this is for you.” Red said.

“I’m just an amateur, I can’t accept it.” Liz said reluctantly.

The owner appeared out of nowhere.

“Amateur, my ass!” The owner said jovially.

They looked at the owner; this was exactly how the mission was supposed to go.

“I want you to work for me, Cherry, starting right now. You’ll get most of that cash of course, but there’s a tiny fee that comes to me. I’m sure that’s agreeable, since I run the establishment and provide entertaining girls for the customers.” The owner said.

“Of course. I’d be honoured to work here.” Liz said.

“Not a problem! As long as Cherry gets a…sizeable amount of my money.” Red agreed, with sexual innuendo.

“Excellent! Cherry, I’ll get the papers for you to sign and then we’ll count up that stack of bills.” The owner said eagerly.

“Okay!” Liz said.

The owner left for the office, which was inconvenient. Liz looked to Reddington to see how they were going to get into the office and steal the burner phone.

“Let’s get to know each other a little better…” Red said, guiding Lizzie down the hall towards the office.

Liz got a thrill when Reddington backed her up against a closed door in the hallway. He gave her a ravenous look, down her body and back up, then he captured her mouth in a heated kiss.

“Mm.” Liz whimpered with very real excitement.

Red was excited, too. Lizzie’s dance had quite the effect on him, plus he had the urge to claim her for himself—again.

“Hey, that’s not allowed.” The owner said as he caught them.

Red turned and glared dangerously at him.

“If you want my money, you’ll give us some privacy for a little while.” Red said.

The owner just stood there in the hallway; he gave them a nod, but he was blocking the way into the office. Liz was surprised when Reddington opened the door behind her and ushered her inside. He closed and locked the door, then he advanced on her. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her again with such passion, it made her weak in the knees. Liz then felt her butt come up against a desk. They stopped kissing and Reddington reached down. He brought his hand up between her thighs and she was waiting to feel his touch but she didn’t. There was a weird sound and Reddington brought up a burner phone that had been taped to the underside of the desk. She gaped at him.

“How did you know it would be there?!” Liz whispered.

“I didn’t. That’s where a smart person would keep it, not in the main office. Mission complete. However, we have time to kill before we leave…” Red said.

Liz was still just wearing her g-string, heels, sparkly bra and open mini-cardigan. She was carrying her skirt in her hand.

“You enjoyed my dance?” Liz purred.

“Yes.” Red said quietly.

“Good. I enjoyed dancing for you…I was picturing being on your lap, moving against you…my flimsy g-string is soaked.” She said intensely as she undid his belt and trousers.

Liz lustfully eyed Reddington’s erection as he exposed it to her. She quickly ridded herself of the wet g-string panties.

“Turn around, _Cherry_.” Red said in a low voice.

Liz was up for the role-play; she turned around and put her hands on the desk, then she opened her legs. Red looked at Lizzie’s sexy bare ass and eagerly positioned himself. He rubbed his tip on her inner lips, with their fluids mixing. Lizzie moaned and stuck her butt up, so he thrust into her almost all the way.

“Oh! Mr. Reddington!” Liz called out.

Liz clutched the desk as his cock filled her completely; Reddington leaned over her shoulder.

“You wanted my big wad of cash...and my big cock, didn’t you Cherry.” He said intensely.

“Yes!” She mewled as he began thrusting.

Liz leaned forward further and she felt Reddington go faster. His thick shaft was gliding against her slippery walls, and the head was hitting her g-spot on the way in. She was so wet, she wanted a bit more friction.

“Oh, _yes_…harder!” Liz whined.

Red thrust quickly and forcefully into Lizzie while she whimpered and braced herself against the desk. Her slick walls were tightly pumping his cock, and she just kept getting tighter as she got closer to climaxing.

“Mm…Cherry…Take it all.” Red groaned, thrusting deep.

“Oh god!” Liz mewled, then she cried out as she orgasmed.

Red started coming as Lizzie arched her back and rhythmically tensed on his cock. She trembled and rested on the desk while he emptied into her, then they both caught their breath. Red gently pulled out and used his handkerchief to tidy himself and Lizzie. Liz appreciated Reddington’s soft, tender touch and the silky handkerchief between her legs. There wasn’t much point in putting the g-string back on, so she just put her skirt on without anything under it. She pocketed her g-string and Reddington hid the burner phone with his gun in the back of his trousers, then they left the room.

The owner gave them an expectant look.

“Cherry and I have come to a…private arrangement. She’s now in my employ. Don’t worry though, I enjoyed your establishment and you can keep this money for your trouble.” Red said, handing him the stack of cash.

“Wow, uh…okay…? Thanks.” The owner said, puzzled.

Red and Lizzie did a ‘walk of shame’ through the club, where people were eyeing them curiously and scandalously. They both felt a little smug rather than embarrassed, however, because they were the envy of many of the customers and dancers. They got into the back of the waiting car and Red slumped tiredly into the seat.

“You know, Lizzie, I’m glad that we got to truly have sex instead of just making the noises to protect our cover. It makes undercover much more fun.” Red said.

Liz smirked.

“Me too. It’s definitely more fun!” She said.

(To Be Continued…)


	12. Chapter 12

Liz was staying over at Reddington’s hotel again after the mission at the gentlemen’s club. Liz showered and they both got comfortable in loungewear, and now they were watching TV together on the sofa. Liz looked over and studied Reddington in his short-sleeved undershirt and silk-like black pants. He noticed that she was staring at him, so he looked at her.

“Anything the matter, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“No. I just like looking at you.” Liz said.

“Oh.” He said in surprise.

“And I’m not used to seeing you in jammies.” She said lovingly.

“It’s loungewear.” He corrected with a smirk.

Liz giggled.

“They’re jammies.” She said.

He gave her an unamused look. She smirked and moved closer to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

“I’m tired. Are you ready for bed?” Liz said.

“Sure, sweetheart. Let’s go to bed.” Red said, then he turned the TV off.

They went into the bedroom and slid into bed, each moving towards each other automatically. They snuggled in the middle of the large bed. A few minutes of quiet cuddling passed.

“Red?” Liz said.

“Hm?” Red responded.

“What’s the next case?” She asked.

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll let you know.” He said tiredly.

“Okay.” She said.

Red was almost asleep when Lizzie woke him up again.

“Um, Red…can we take our jammies off? I’d rather be naked.” She said.

“Alright.” He agreed.

They both took their shirts and pants off, then they got comfortable again, naked.

“Ahh that’s better.” Liz said happily.

Liz turned around and snuggled back into Reddington so that he spooned her. He put his arm around her waist and held her protectively. She loved when he did that; it made her feel safe, warm and loved.

“You’re right, this is much better…” Red said quietly.

Liz giggled and lightly ran her fingertips over his arm.

“Red?” Liz said.

“Yes?” Red gently probed.

“Why are you so protective of me? I mean, you were protective of me even on our first mission together. Was that because I’m your handler, or because you loved me right from the start?” She asked.

“…Both.” He said.

“…So it was love at first sight?” She asked amusedly.

“You could call it that.” He said.

“That sounds mysterious. What would _you_ call it?” She said.

“Lizzie, we’re both tired…we should sleep.” He said.

Liz knew she was on to something; Reddington really started deflecting when he was nervous.

“Tell me…please?” Liz said softly.

Red sighed.

“I don’t want to lose you.” He said.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Liz turned the lamp on and wriggled around to look at Reddington, who was avoiding eye contact.

"What’s the matter?” Liz asked, puzzled.

“This is going to sound insane.” Red said.

Liz gave him a confused, expectant look.

“…I have…always thought of you as mine…my responsibility.” Red said.

Liz was even more puzzled; ‘always’ made it sound like they’d known each other for a long time. As far as she was aware, they’d just met six months ago.

“Always?” She asked for clarification.

Red took a breath and braced himself; he should just get this over with.

“The fire that gave you that scar…I was there. I saved you, and ever since then, I’ve watched over you.” Red confessed.

Liz just gaped at him for several moments.

“What?!” She said in disbelief.

“I’ve made it my mission to protect you. When you became a young woman, I…found that I wanted you…romantically, sexually…I tried to hide it, and I never thought you’d return my feelings.” He said.

Liz was still in stunned silence.

“Why…how? I don’t understand. Why were you there?” Liz asked.

“I can’t explain that to you, unfortunately. I’m doing this to protect you, as always.” Red said.

Liz felt curious and frustrated, but she knew that Reddington was obsessed with protecting her; he had her best interests at heart. He must have his reasons for not telling her more than that. Suddenly she realized just how much he sacrificed for her. It was more, and for longer, than she ever thought possible. Reddington had protected her for nearly her entire life. He’d completely devoted himself to her for some reason.

Red was astonished when Lizzie leaned closer, put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. That was not the response he was expecting. He looked into her eyes and saw gratitude.

“I don’t know why you’d devote yourself to me all this time…but thank you.” Liz said emotionally.

Reddington subtly shook his head to dismiss her thanks; she leaned closer, caressed his cheek and kissed him again.

“I like when you protect me. I feel safe with you. I love you.” Liz said softly.

“I love you too, Lizzie. Words can’t describe how much I love you.” Red said quietly.

Liz eagerly kissed Reddington again.

“Hold me until we fall asleep.” Liz said, snuggling against him.

“I will.” Red murmured, wrapping Lizzie in his arms.

They cuddled and eventually drifted off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Red told Lizzie he had a case, so they went into the black site for a briefing.

“Lizzie and I are going to be a couple on vacation at a swanky resort in Costa Rica. This is such a top secret mission, I can’t even tell Lizzie the details.” Red said.

Cooper frowned slightly and Ressler scoffed.

“How are we supposed to trust you, Reddington?” Ressler asked.

“Donald, I could’ve escaped many times by now if I really wanted to. I would never betray Lizzie’s trust by doing something like that. You can trust _that_.” Red said.

Liz nodded to back Reddington up.

“Alright.” Ressler agreed.

“Very well. Reddington, it’s up to you. Elizabeth, be careful and get in touch when you can.” Cooper said.

“Yes, Sir, I will.” Liz said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was sitting next to Reddington on his jet, on their way to Costa Rica. She was wondering what this mission would be like, and if they’d get to enjoy the swanky resort. She wondered how dangerous it would be. Reddington was calmly perusing a travel brochure.

“Red, can’t you tell me any more about the mission?” Liz asked.

“Not yet, sweetheart. I promise, everything will be completely fine. You can relax.” Red said soothingly, grasping her hand.

“Okay. I trust you.” She said, looking into his eyes.

“Thank you, Lizzie. That means a lot to me.” He said.

She smiled at him and picked up a different travel brochure to look at. During the flight, Liz got comfy against Reddington’s shoulder and had a nap. When they landed, Red had a car waiting to take them to the resort. He greeted a few associates, including Baz and Dembe when they went into the resort. Liz was surprised to see Dembe and they greeted each other with a hug.

“Enjoy your stay.” Dembe said, smiling.

“Thanks.” Liz said, although she was puzzled; this was a mission, not a vacation.

Baz, Dembe and a few other men went to their respective suites, all surrounding Red’s suite in a protective manner.

“This way, Lizzie.” Red said, escorting her to their suite.

Liz was awestruck when they entered the vast suite, equipped with a private patio looking out onto the beach. There was a jacuzzi out on the patio, a cute bistro table, and some exotic plants. On a tour of the suite, Liz discovered the fancy furnishings, extremely modern convenient amenities, and the king sized bed which looked very inviting. They put their luggage in the bedroom and Liz noticed that Reddington was unpacking his clothes and putting them in the closet.

“How long are we staying here?” Liz asked.

“A while…” Red said.

“Okay…” Liz said.

Liz followed his lead and began storing her clothes and things around the bedroom. After unpacking and getting comfortable in loungewear, they went into the kitchen, where Red took prepared foods out of the fridge for them. Liz was pleasantly surprised by the fresh chef-prepared foods. It seemed they would enjoy the swanky resort, at least before their mission started. They decided to sit out on the patio while they enjoyed their meal, and they watched the sun setting over the beach.

“It’s lovely here.” Liz said relaxedly.

“Yes, it is. I’ve had my eye on this place for a little while now. I wanted to take you here.” Red said, gazing out at the waves.

“Aww. That’s sweet.” She said, smiling.

Reddington smiled charmingly at her and she was feeling the effects of the romantic situation. She was once again enchanted by him.

“Red…how about we go in and test out the bed…?” Liz said seductively.

“_Oh_…yes, let’s.” Red said eagerly.

They went indoors and made their way into the bedroom. Red feasted his eyes on Lizzie’s body as she slowly stripped her loungewear off. He went more quickly, so he laid down naked on the bed and watched her pull her purple panties down. Lizzie got onto the huge bed and crawled over to him, then she began kissing his lips, neck and chest. She lightly nibbled his earlobe as her hand wandered. Liz relished the low moan from Reddington’s throat as she gently grasped his cock. She worked him slowly and gently, making him hard as she licked and sucked his neck.

“Mm…Lizzie…” Red rumbled.

Liz moaned lustfully in response, then she brushed her lips along Reddington’s skin, down his chest and abdomen. She eagerly put her lips over the head of his cock and sucked it.

“Ohh…” Red moaned breathily.

Liz used her hand and her mouth to tightly stroke Reddington’s erection until he was breathing heavily and squirming.

“…Baby…get on me. Let me fuck you.” Red said intensely.

He heard Lizzie whimper excitedly, then she stopped. While he was craving release, he craved being inside her tight walls; he craved satisfying her. Liz quickly straddled Reddington, positioned his tip at her opening and slowly pushed down onto him.

“Oh god…” Liz moaned breathily as she felt his cock filling her up.

“_Yes_, baby…” Red said.

_“Raymond.”_ She purred.

Red cupped Lizzie’s breasts and massaged them, then he held her hips and guided her as she rode him faster. She was whimpering and lightly clawing at his chest in her pleasure and urgency. Liz felt her nails might be hurting Reddington, but he didn’t seem to mind; she used his chest as leverage so that she could go up and down faster and harder. His hands gripped her hips hard, too. She was lost in the sensation of his cock slipping against her walls, including her g-spot, causing overwhelming tingles of ecstasy. Liz couldn’t help getting more vocal with the pleasure and his forceful thrusts. She felt a little self-conscious at first, knowing his men were in the surrounding suites, but Reddington fucked her harder and she let herself go. Red was thrilled by Lizzie’s loud whining and mewling; she sounded sexy, beautiful and like she was getting extremely satisfying pleasure from him. She was becoming tighter as she tensed up.

“Oh! _Red!_ _Mm!_” Liz called out.

Red pulled Lizzie down, staying deep inside her and grinding his hips as they were on the verge of climaxing. Liz gasped and her thighs trembled as Reddington filled her completely and stimulated her walls. She cried out very loudly as she was overtaken by her orgasm. Red immediately started coming as he watched and felt Lizzie orgasming on him. He groaned and gushed heavily inside her, over and over until the intense pleasure finally subsided. They looked at each other and caught their breath.

“My goodness.” Red said.

Liz giggled delightedly.

“Yes! That was amazing.” Liz said happily.

They both sighed in satisfaction, then Liz gently got off Reddington and settled down beside him. Once they cooled down, they got under the cozy, heavy blankets and snuggled against each other.

“Night, Red. I love you.” Liz said tiredly.

“Goodnight, baby. I love you too.” Red said softly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, during breakfast, Liz noticed that Reddington seemed quiet and nervous.

“Is something wrong, Red? You seem quiet. I hope it’s nothing serious.” Liz said.

“Not at all, sweetheart. Nothing’s wrong.” Red said.

Liz watched him and tried to decipher what he was thinking about.

“So, what’s our mission?” Liz asked.

“…There is no mission, Lizzie.” Red said.

“What?” She said in shock.

“I took you here for a vacation and some alone time, away from the task force…” He said.

Liz just listened curiously, then he continued.

“I brought you here to make you mine…” He added.

“I’m already yours, love.” She said earnestly.

“I mean…officially.” He said.

Liz nearly fainted when Reddington got down on one knee in front of her. She couldn’t believe this was happening, and she’d never been so excited. He brought a tiny box out from under his suit jacket.

“Lizzie, will you marry me?” Red asked earnestly.

She gaped at him in shock for a moment, so he nervously continued.

“I know things can be…chaotic with the missions and everything, but I promise I’ll try to make you happy and one day, everything will settle down. The work on the blacklist won’t last for—“ He was rambling.

“Yes! Raymond, I’ll marry you!” She blurted out excitedly.

Red had never been more relieved in his life.

“Oh, Lizzie. You’ve made me the happiest man. I chose this ring for you. It once belonged to the wealthiest woman in Switzerland.” Red said, sliding the ring onto her finger.

“Wow. It’s amazing. It’s too nice to wear.” Liz said in astonishment.

“Nonsense. It’s meant to be worn and enjoyed.” He said lightheartedly.

Liz leaned forward and kissed him.

“I love you.” Liz said intensely as she paused the kiss for a moment.

“Mm…I love you too.” Red said, then they continued kissing.

“I can’t believe…we’re gonna get married…” She said between kisses.

“Me neither.” He said.

They chuckled and stopped kissing to look at each other.

“When can we do it?” Liz asked excitedly.

“Tomorrow, if you’re ready. I have someone on standby. They can officiate for us.” Red said.

“Oh my god. Yes!” She said.

“Whoa, _that_ got you excited.” He said amusedly.

“Yes.” She said.

Liz grabbed Reddington’s collar and kissed him passionately; she couldn’t kiss him enough. She was overwhelmed by her love for him.

“Mm…sweetheart, I wanted to say—“ Red said, between lots of kisses.

Liz finally paused.

“This is our destination wedding spot and honeymoon spot all in one. You can tell Harold now, I just didn’t want to ruin the surprise for you. I also didn’t want the task force to prevent us from getting married.” Red said.

“You’re the best. I love you so much. And no, they can’t prevent us from getting married.” Liz said earnestly, putting her hands on his cheeks.

“Can I get up now?” Red asked comically.

“Oh, sorry!” She said lightheartedly.

They both stood up and hugged each other tightly for a long time.

“I’ll call Cooper and tell him the good news later. For now, let’s just cuddle.” Liz said.

“Alright, sweetheart.” Red said.

Red couldn’t be any happier; he had Lizzie in his arms, and she was to be his wife. Liz couldn’t be any happier either; Reddington was her one true love and they’d be together for the rest of their lives.

** The End**


End file.
